Survivor: Tropical Jungle
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: Jet Black hosts as 18 characters from TJBambi93's previous seasons try to outwit, outplay and outlast each other with a chance to win one million dollars! In addition, 3 coaches are there to help out the tribes and earn 100,000 of their own! 39 Days, 18 People - 1 Survivor!
1. Preview

**Survivor: Tropical Jungle**

**(A/N: Please vote in my profile poll for your favorite characters!)**

"Welcome here to the Tropical Jungle of the Sonic world," a bald man with a big beard and sunglasses announces from a helicopter. "I'm your host, Jet Black, from Cowboy Bebop. I have hosted three previous Survivor seasons before, Survivor: Feudal Japan, won by Sango from InuYasha; Survivor: Seireitei Forest, won by Meilin Rae from Cardcaptor Sakura; and Survivor: Xing, won by Kaname Chidori from Full Metal Panic. In tonight's special preview, we will look at the 18 players coming to the Tropical Jungle to compete in this Survivor season, as well as what to expect from this season."

The helicopter flies over a vast jungle, with Jet Black holding on to the side of the vehicle.

"Over the past 18+ seasons, TJBambi93 has run a large number of Survivor seasons. Now, players from those past seasons are coming back to compete one more time in another chance to win the million dollars. In addition, there will be 3 winners from his seasons who will coach the tribes and hope to win $100,000 themselves. Let's meet our first tribe, the T tribe. Our first player on the T tribe is from Survivor: Virmire and Survivor: Ultimates, Anise Tatlin!"

_"I want that million dollars so so bad!" Anise says. "I will do whatever it takes to get my hands on that money!"_

"Anise is greedy, and will that greed come back to haunt her?" Jet says. "I can't possibly see her winning this season, but we'll see."

_"I'm going to form a strong alliance, and then you'll see how good of a player I really am!" Anise says._

"Next up, from Survivor: Forest Maze, Survivor: Virmire, Survivor: Ultimates and on the now-airing Survivor: Prison Island, is Kasumi Goto!"

_"I've been like Boston Rob over the past 3 seasons," Kasumi says. "I was knocked out pre-merge in my 1__st__ and 3__rd__ seasons, while in my 2__nd__ season I came up short by one vote thanks to a bitter jury. Now I plan to follow Boston Rob and win it all in my 4__th__ season."_

"Kasumi may be following the 'BR rules' this season," Jet states. "If she does, will she emulate BR and win in her fourth try?"

_"This is a huge opportunity for me this year," Kasumi says. "I'm not going to pass it up."_

"Next, from Survivor: Aquatic Ruin and Survivor: Ultimates, is Ling Ling!"

_"Ling Ling want to win this time!" Ling Ling says. "Ling Ling not want to be embarrassed again!"_

"Ling Ling is one of those guys who can either go really far, or be one of the first voted out," Jet says. "There is no in-between with him."

_"Ling Ling looking for victory!" Ling Ling says. "No matter what tribe Ling Ling is on!"_

"Next up, from Survivor: Virmire and Survivor: Ultimates, is Moses Sandor!"

_"I want revenge on Kasumi," Moses says. "She screwed me over in Virmire, and this is my best chance to get back at her."_

"If Moses could get his mind off revenge on Kasumi, he might actually have a chance at this game," Jet says. "But I'm afraid he's too obsessed."

_"I'm not going to let Kasumi stop me from winning this time," Moses says. "She's going to pay."_

"Next, from Survivor: Forest Maze, is Russia!"

_"Is it too much to ask for others to become one with Russia?" Russia says. "That is all I vant."_

"Russia also appeared in Survivor: Axis vs. Allies, where he finished 5th," Jet says. "He's going for a better finish this time."

_"Just as long as I see some sunflowers and water faucets, I'll be okay," Russia says. "Those will satisfy me."_

"Finally, from Survivor: Edenia, it's Queen Sindel!"

_"My gameplay will be exactly like Cynthia's from Survivor: Shamouti Island," Sindel says. "She made herself the queen, and I'm going to make myself the queen of this game."_

"Sindel's trying to emulate Cynthia, but will that work?" Jet wonders. "Cynthia went very far, but can Sindel go one further and win it all?"

_"I will win, and be crowned queen," Sindel says. "It shall be a perfect victory."_

"Our next tribe is the J tribe!" Jet announces. "Our first player from the J tribe, from Survivor: Distant, is Cyrano!"

_"I came so close to winning the first time, ah-CHOO," Cyrano says. "This time I'm going to do one place better."_

"Cyrano nearly won his first season, which few people saw due to the cancellation of the season," Jet states. "However, he wants to not only make up for that, but also make sure that everyone sees him win this time."

_"This time everyone's going to see me, ah-CHOO," Cyrano says. "And they'll see me win."_

"Our next contestant is Fluttershy, from Survivor: Redemption Island!"

_"I'm kind of shy so this thing isn't easy for me," Fluttershy says. "Nevertheless, I will try my best!"_

"Fluttershy may be a fish out of water, or a pony out of her field, so to speak," Jet states. "I don't know how far she can possibly go. We saw the shy characters for the most part struggle in Xing."

_"I'm going to put forward my best effort," Fluttershy says. "That's what matters most."_

"Next up is Grune, from Survivor: Virmire!"

_"I did very well my first time around, and I'm sure I can improve on my performance this time around," Grune says._

"Grune finished 6th in her first season, can she do better this time around?"

_"I hope I can win, but mostly I'm just looking to play a solid game," Grune says. "If I do, that will take care of everything else."_

"Our next player is Konata, from Survivor: Cuties!"

_ "I hear Haruhi Suzumiya participated in a couple of these seasons!" Konata says. "I want to be just like her!"_

"Well, maybe not just like her," Jet warns. "Haruhi got into many feuds and never made the Final 3."

_"My gameplay is going to be exactly like Haruhi's!" Konata says. "She did well, so will I!"_

"Next up is Limberg, from Survivor: Distant, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Edenia!"

_ "3 times playing, 3 times failing, squinky," Limberg says. "But this time around, a different story."_

"Limberg has had his share of rivalries and feuds while playing this game," Jet says. "If he can get away from those, he might actually succeed."

_"No AVGN to bring me down this time, squinky," Limberg says. "And that means victory for me."_

"Our final contestant on the J tribe is Roy, from Survivor: Koopa Beach!"

_"I may be a little 'off-beat,' but that doesn't mean I can't win!" Roy says. "In fact, I almost won my first time around!"_

"Roy may have made it to the end of his season, but keep in mind that most characters in this season also did the same," Jet says. "Can he fulfill his promise to succeed better than last time?"

_"Just another immunity, and I'd win," Roy says. "I think I can do it this time."_

"Finally, we have the 3rd and last tribe, the Bambi tribe! Our first character, from Survivor: Marble, is Angela!"

_"I have my ways of getting around," Angela says. "Just watch and see."_

"Angela might be our most flirtatious character we've ever had," Jet states. "She is not afraid to use her body for her advantage."

_"No man is going to resist my charm," Angela says._

"Next up is Blaze the Cat from Survivor: Cuties!"

_"I'm smart, strong and fast," Blaze says. "I have all the tools necessary to win the challenges I need to in order to go far."_

"Blaze has everything she needs to win this game," Jet says. "The question is, will she?"

_"I believe I can win this game," Blaze says. "And I believe that I will."_

"Our next contestant, also from Survivor: Cuties, is Bombette!"

_"I may be small, and I may have a temper, but I think I can do well in this game," Bombette says._

"Bombette is a bit of an underdog," Jet states. "We'll just have to see how well she does."

_"Maybe I'm not the best candidate for winning, but I think I'm going to do well nonetheless!" Bombette says._

"Next up, from Survivor SEGA All-Stars, is Mario!"

_"I'm going to win this game for sure, and knock out all these losers!" Mario says. "This is going to be a cinch!"_

"Mario has a bit of an attitude, and that might be a problem for him," Jet states. "We'll see if he can overcome it."

_"These morons have no chance against me!" Mario says. "I'm going to wipe them out!"_

"Next, from Survivor: Emerald Hill and Survivor: All-Stars, is Peter!"

_"I'm going to win a bunch of challenges, and use that to help me go far in this game!" Peter says. "Maybe I'll even pull out victory this time!"_

"Peter came oh-so-close to winning it all in Emerald Hill," Jet states. "Could his strength at challenges help him win it all this time around?"

_"There's more to this game than challenges, I know," Peter says. "But I think I can do just fine at those things as well."_

"Finally, from Survivor: SEGA All-Stars, Survivor: All-Stars, and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, is Sonic the Hedgehog!"

_ "I'm quick and I'm pretty strong myself," Sonic says. "I can win a lot of challenges, and then use my awesomeness to go far in this game."_

"Sonic is definitely a threat in this game," Jet states. "It's anyone's guess how far he'll end up going, but I expect he'll go far."

_"This time around, I'm going to win," Sonic says. "I'm sure that's what everyone else says, but it's going to happen for me."_

"All right, those are our 18 characters for this season!" Jet exclaims. "In addition, each tribe will have a coach, a former winner from one of TJBambi93's seasons, who will be competing to help their tribe win, as they try to win $100,000 of their own! This is one of our very best casts, I really believe this is going to be a fun season, full of likable people. See you for the start of the season!"


	2. This is a Big Problem

******(A/N: Please vote for your favorite characters from this season in my profile poll! Every vote counts!)**

**Episode 1**

**This is a Big Problem**

** (A/N: Confessionals are shown in **_**italics**_**.)**

**Day 1**

Jet Black is riding on a truck full of the 18 characters toward the spot in the Tropical Jungle where the contestants will be spending the game.

"Welcome to the Tropical Jungle of the Sonic world!" Jet exclaims. "Over the next 39 days, these 18 contestants are going to try to outwit, outplay and outlast each other on their way to win one million dollars. In order to do so, they are going to have to survive the elements and each other, in the social game of a lifetime. Though they've not yet spoken, first impressions are already forming!"

_"I've played with most of these people before," Anise says. "I'm going to cheat them blind on my way to the million, hee hee!"_

_ "Moses is here," Kasumi says. "That means he's going to be out for revenge on me, after I took him out of the game last time. When it should actually be me going out for revenge at him, because he screwed me out of a million dollars."_

_ "Sonic and Blaze are also in this game," Mario says. "Losers who I defeated easily in the Olympic Games! Now I'm going to beat them again! I can't wait for this!"_

_ "So, Limberg is in this game, ah-CHOO," Cyrano says. "One of the most manipulative players to ever play. I hope I don't have to play on his tribe."_

"These 18 players will be split into 3 tribes in just a moment! 39 days, 18 players, 1 Survivor!"

The trucks come to a stop and all the players get out.

"Welcome to Survivor: Tropical Jungle, contestants," Jet tells them all.

The players then cheer.

"Before we begin, we've got some people to join us."

"Could they be other players?" Kasumi wonders.

Out of the jungle come three players: Raine from Survivor: Redemption Island and Survivor: Ultimates; Samantha from Survivor: Koopa Beach; and Ben Tan, from Survivor: Green Hill, Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains.

"Pushovers," Mario comments.

"These three players, unlike all of you, have actually won the million dollars. _You _haven't."

"No need to rub it in!" Anise complains.

"Anyway, these players will _not _be competing against you for the million dollars."

Everyone looks around in shock.

"Then what are they here for?" Sindel asks.

"They are here to coach you," Jet states.

"I don't need any coaching!" Mario complains.

"Sure you don't, Mario," Sonic breaks in.

"Excuse me," Jet states. "These three will be coaches of each tribe. They will live with you in your camps and help you in your challenges. They will not have a vote at any point of the game. But their goal is to have one of their original tribe members to win the million, because in that case they win $100,000. If not, they end up with a pathetic $10,000 just for playing. Now, to get started, they are going to tell you who is on which tribe. Raine, you may begin."

"Thank you," Raine says. "I will be coaching the T tribe. You will be wearing the green buffs. On my tribe will be Anise, Kasumi, Ling Ling, Moses, Russia and Sindel."

Kasumi looks over at Moses with dismay, as the players walk over to Raine's side and take their buffs.

"Samantha, you're next."

"Okay," Samantha the Birdo states. "I will be coaching the J tribe. You'll be wearing the purple buffs, and it'll be Cyrano, Fluttershy, Grune, Konata, Limberg and Roy."

The six players on her tribe go over to her and receive their buffs.

"Finally, you, Ben."

"All right!" Ben exclaims. "I'll be coaching the Bambi tribe, and you'll have the blue buffs. Our tribe will be Angela, Blaze, Bombette, Mario, Peter and Sonic!"

Those six players walk over to Ben and take their buffs.

"All right, your coaches will lead you to your camps, where you'll already have some rice and beans waiting for you, as well as materials for your shelter there. I'll see you in a couple days for your first challenge."

Jet takes off, and then the three coaches take their tribes in different directions.

**T Tribe**

**(Anise, Kasumi, Ling Ling, Moses, Russia, Sindel)**

It does not take even a minute upon getting into camp that Sindel is ordering around her tribemates.

"All of you, kneel before me, for I am your queen," she states.

"Sindel must be kidding!" Ling Ling exclaims.

"Yeah, you won't see me kneeling before you!" Moses shouts.

Sindel looks furious. "Not one of you? Then none of you shall be spared my wrath!"

Raine steps up before everyone and addresses them, even as they complain about Sindel.

"My goal is to help you," Raine tells them. "As a two-time finalist of this game, I know how to play this game. I want one of you to win the million. I don't need the money. I just want you to be successful. What will work best is if you work together as a tribe and not for individual interests. If you split off early on, you'll doom yourselves."

However, no one listens to Raine. Even as she is still speaking, Anise has pulled Kasumi aside.

"You know how badly I want that money!" Anise tells Kasumi.

"Don't you think I want it just as badly?" Kasumi replies.

"Yeah, but you want to win the game too. I'm not concerned about all that stuff, I just care about the money! So here's what I want: you and I make an alliance, and we stick together through the rest of the game."

"Fine."

"One other thing: I am only working with girls this season. We're making an all-girl alliance once we merge and no boys allowed!"

Kasumi chuckles. "As if that'll work."

"It will! Just wait!"

_"I have a brilliant plan that's going to help me win the million!" Anise says. "The goal is, align only with girls. Then control that all-girl alliance the whole way to the finish, where it'll be me and Kasumi. We'll win for sure!"_

_ "I'm following the BR Rules this season," Kasumi says. "I pretty much am Boston Rob, the way I've played over the years. So here's the rules: Get an alliance. Get an alliance within the alliance. Vote out your alliance before they vote out you. And that's what I'm going to do."_

Meanwhile, while Russia cluelessly looks around for sunflowers, Moses is getting right into Sindel's face.

"I'm not putting up with this!" he yells. "This game is supposed to be fun! You're trying to make it a pain in the butt! You stop it right now with your crap!"

"Maybe I should put you out of this game first!" Sindel yells.

"You mean, vote me out?"

"No! I'll take you down physically, right now!"

Sindel and Moses are about to attack each other, when Raine steps in between the middle of the two.

"No! You do this, neither of you is going to win! All you're going to do is torpedo the tribe! We need to get to work on a shelter!"

"Shelter, smelter!" Sindel shouts. "What I want is to be queen! And he won't obey!"

"Sindel, you've got to calm yourself down and think long term here!"

"Yeah, listen to the professor!" Moses yells at Sindel, getting in her face.

"Why, you!" Sindel shouts, about to attack Moses.

"You can't do this!" Raine screams. "You'll get thrown out of the game!"

"So what?" Sindel yells. "At least he'll be gone, too hurt to play!"

Raine looks desperate, seeing Sindel about to kick Moses in the face.

"Wait! I'll bargain!"

Sindel stops for a moment. "Bargain?"

"Yes! I'll bargain for you to play this game the right way – to not hurt anyone!"

Sindel smiles. "Well, professor, what do you have to offer?"

With a panicked look on Raine's face, she pants heavily. "Myself."

"Yourself?" Sindel replies with a large smile on her face. "Well, I like the sound of that."

"Just play this game right – don't hurt anyone, don't quit, and I'll let you be queen."

"Oh, come on, professor!" Moses yells. "I don't want her to be queen!"

"She won't be your queen," Raine replies. "Just mine."

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Sindel states. "As your queen, you will suffer, my new slave."

Raine looks a bit panicked as she wonders what Sindel is about to do to her.

**J Tribe**

**(Cyrano, Fluttershy, Grune, Konata, Limberg and Roy)**

Samantha leads her tribe into their camp area.

"All right, let's get to work right away!" she shouts. "I've already planned out what you're all going to do."

And within minutes, the J Tribe shelter is underway. Everyone is building without complaining, save for Konata.

"Haruhi didn't do any work, I shouldn't have to do any work either," she complains.

"Shut up and keep working!" Samantha tells her.

Konata angrily continues helping, even though she does not want to. And within a couple hours, the J Tribe's shelter is well-built, and the players are working together well. It is the clear opposite of the T Tribe, which is in complete chaos.

"Very well done, tribe," Samantha says. "I'm glad that one of you is going to be helping me win $100,000."

"Ha!" Limberg replies. "You think we're doing this for your sake, squinky? I'm in this for one person, myself, okay?"

"I want that money too, ah-CHOO," Cyrano states. "I'm not letting Limberg take it from me."

Meanwhile, Grune and Fluttershy make a deal.

"You and I, together, to the end," Grune says.

"Okay!" Fluttershy replies. "The good girls go together."

"That's right," Grune states. "We're going to show that this game can be won with grace, not just deceit."

_"My plan is to win this game with purity, grace and kindness," Grune says. "I may not be the most skilled at challenges, but that's not important. I'm going to glide through this game gracefully."_

_ "I'm not exactly the most outgoing pony or the best at social stuff," Fluttershy says. "I hope that Grune can help pull me through."_

Roy, meanwhile, talks with Konata, who is off in her own world.

"Hey, Konata, we need to work together here," Roy tells her.

"Work together? I don't remember Haruhi ever doing that!" Konata replies.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm playing by the HS Rules – the Haruhi Suzumiya Rules!"

"Konata, the HS Rules never won anyone the million. Go with the BR Rules instead!"

"BR Rules?"

"Boston Rob Rules."

"No, he doesn't! There are better players than him!"

"Listen to me, Konata. We need to make an alliance, then have an alliance within our alliance."

"I think I'll follow Haruhi's example instead."

"You act like she's some sort of deity."

"She is! I'm a Haruhiist!"

Roy simply sighs.

_"If Konata could get over her obsession with Haruhi Suzumiya, she could be a great ally," Roy says. "It's really weird when I'm the normal one around here."_

**Bambi Tribe**

**(Angela, Blaze, Bombette, Mario, Peter and Sonic)**

The strongest tribe by far physically, the Bambi tribe easily puts together a shelter, Ben Tan helping them the whole way. Bombette explodes to make a quick fire for the tribe.

"Well, that was easy," Ben says. "Thanks for helping me. Now make sure you help me in one other way – by winning this game."

"Ha! As if I'm trying to help you!" Mario exclaims. "You can go ahead and ride my coattails to your prize, while I win this game."

Sonic rolls his eyes. "Mario, just shut up and help us win some challenges."

"You talking to me?" Mario asks.

"Yeah, I am," Sonic replies. "You going to do something about it?"

"I'll vote you out first!"

"Fat chance," Sonic responds.

Blaze watches the Mario-Sonic feud nervously.

_"I obviously want to align with Sonic," Blaze says. "And I know that Bombette will probably align with Mario. That leaves the two mysterious people – Angela and Peter – to decide the first vote. And who knows how that's gonna work."_

Angela talks with Peter that night, trying to get into an alliance with him.

"You're a spiritual man, are you not?" Angela asks.

"That's right," Peter responds.

"Which religion?" Angela asks. "Are you into that Arceus religion that Roxanne from Shamouti Island was into?"

"Actually, I'm a pastor at the First Church of God."

"Oh. You preach about sex and all that stuff?"

"No, we aren't one of those big box churches."

"Oh, I see."

"You don't try any of that flirting stuff you did in the past, it's not going to work on me."

"We'll see."

_"I'm going to work my way into Peter's head, one way or another," Angela says. "I may be tamer than I once was, but there's still a vixen inside of me."_

**Day 2**

**T Tribe**

**(Anise, Kasumi, Ling Ling, Moses, Russia, Sindel)**

Raine is on her hands and knees, mud all over her face. Her joints ache and her muscles are strained, while she breathes heavily. She feels a lot of physical pain, but it is nothing compared to the emotional pain Sindel has put her through.

"You finished building our shelter, slave?" Sindel yells, from a makeshift throne that Raine has built for her.

"Yes, your majesty," Raine replies, wincing as she does.

"Then I want you back in front of my throne, flat on your face before me."

Raine sighs, and she plants her face right into the mud, trying to find a spot for her nostrils to get some air.

"That's right, slave, that's where you belong."

"I don't understand," Kasumi says. "Why are you doing this to our coach Raine?"

"It was her choice," Sindel replies. "She wanted peace in this tribe, so in exchange for peace, she offered herself."

"Raine, get up!" Ling Ling yells. "Don't let Sindel treat Raine like that!"

"Don't tempt her," Sindel states. "She gets up from the ground, and I attack the first person in sight."

"Go ahead, bring it on!" Moses shouts. "I can take you down!"

"Moses, don't give her any ideas!" Kasumi shouts.

"You shut up, traitor!" Moses yells at Kasumi.

"You're a traitor yourself!" Kasumi screams back.

Raine remains flat on her face, not wanting to start a fight. She silently hopes that her obedience will bring peace to her tribe.

"Now, any of you others like to join my slave?"

"No way!" Ling Ling shouts.

"Forget about it!" Moses yells.

"Not for me," Russia says.

"Very well, then you're going to suffer an early ousting!" Sindel shouts.

"No, we won't!" Kasumi screams. "We're not going to be your lapdogs! We will fight back!"

"Want to fight?" Sindel asks. "I'm willing to take you down right now!"

"Sure, let's go!" Moses shouts.

And the whole time, two people remain silent – the on-her-face Raine and the cheeky Anise.

_"Raine will take the fall for me, and by doing so, she will help me win this game," Anise says. "I love all this chaos! It's perfect! It's the blueprint to my victory!"_

**J Tribe**

**(Cyrano, Fluttershy, Grune, Konata, Limberg and Roy)**

Roy is frustrated with trying to talk with Konata, so he goes over to Grune and Fluttershy with hopes of starting an alliance.

"I need someone to join me in an alliance," Roy tells them, "but Konata refuses to help me."

"We'd be glad to have you in our alliance," Grune replies. "We need all the help we can get."

"Yeah! Vote with us!" Fluttershy says. "We want you with us!"

"Okay," Roy states. "So I think we go after Konata first."

"Poor Konata," Grune comments. "She can't be voted out first twice."

"Well, who do you suppose we go after?" Roy wonders.

"I don't know," Grune states. "Cyrano and Limberg are not to be trusted. It's going to be interesting to see what their next move is."

_"I don't want to make a bad move early on," Grune says. "Voting out Konata would be cruel. It wouldn't be befitting of a lady like myself to do that to her."_

Meanwhile, Cyrano and Limberg are not working with each other, but rather arguing with each other.

"You're a joke, squinky," Limberg says. "You think aligning with the girls is the way to go, and it's not."

"You're not much better, ah-CHOO," Cyrano replies. "You think we should go it alone, and that's stupider still."

"Look, I can win this game without your help, squinky," Limberg says.

"Then go ahead and do so, ah-CHOO," Cyrano states.

_"Limberg is too arrogant for his own good, ah-CHOO," Cyrano says. "He's not only going to doom himself, but he's going to doom me as well."_

**Bambi Tribe**

**(Angela, Blaze, Bombette, Mario, Peter and Sonic)**

It has taken only two days for Mario to ruin his reputation with the entire tribe.

"Get out of my way, cat!" Mario yells.

"That's Blaze the Cat to you!" Blaze responds.

"Listen, I don't care what your name is!" Mario shouts. "And who are you?"

He points at Peter.

"I'm a minister, and I-"

"Who asked you?" Mario shouts. "You guys are all jokes!"

_"I would align with Mario if he was reasonable, but he's so full of himself," Bombette says. "I'm ready to vote him out now."_

Mario is nasty to the entire tribe throughout the day, causing them to plan his ousting that night.

"We need to vote him out now," Sonic says. "He's got to go."

"Do we throw the challenge?" Blaze asks.

"If it comes to that," Sonic states.

"But what if he finds a hidden immunity, whatever it is this season?" Angela asks.

"I think that means we should all look for one before he finds it," Blaze states.

_"We've got to think proactively if we want Mario gone," Blaze says. "If he finds the idol before we do, he's going to stick around."_

**Day 3**

**Bambi Tribe**

**(Angela, Blaze, Bombette, Mario, Peter and Sonic)**

Early in the morning, Blaze goes hunting out in the jungle for an idol. Not joined by any of her alliance mates, she is a bit frustrated, but she carries on. As she is unable to find anything, she gets frustrated and goes to get the tree mail. In the mailbox are two pieces of paper. She picks up the first one and reads it.

"Cut down a tree

Very quickly

And you'll be

With immunity."

She shakes her head.

"Such an awful poem."

She then reads the second piece of paper.

"Attention, to whoever reads this note: there is not a single hidden immunity idol this season. Use this information to your own advantage. Share it with whoever you want to know this."

She takes that piece of paper and quickly buries it in the ground.

_"So there are no escape ropes for Mario this season," Blaze says. "He is doomed. But, why not have some fun with it?"_

So she goes deep into the jungle, looking for some material to build a fake idol. She puts together something that looks like a ring, but made out of grass. She then takes the ring and deposits it in the treemail box. She then digs the paper out of the ground, rips out the words "immunity idol" and wraps it around the ring. She then reburies the paper.

_"Now let's allow Mario to find his 'idol,'" Blaze says._

However, as Blaze goes back to camp, Angela goes out to the tree mail box, and she finds the grassy ring.

_"I guess this is the hidden immunity idol?" Angela says, holding out the grassy ring. "There's this piece of paper that says 'immunity idol,' so I assume it's the idol. Now I have a big advantage in this game."_

Mario goes around looking for the idol himself, and he cannot find anything. He goes and looks even in the tree mail box, and still cannot find anything.

_"Someone must have already found the idol!" Mario says. "I've got to make sure I get it off them!"_

But before Mario can try to pilfer the idol, the tribe is off to the immunity challenge.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

In come all three tribes. Ben Tan does a cartwheel as he leads the Bambi Tribe in. Samantha triumphantly marches in with the J Tribe. But the T Tribe is in utter dismay.

"What is this?" Jet asks.

First come in an arguing Moses and Kasumi. Following them are a distant-looking Russia, a greedy-looking Anise and an angry-looking Ling Ling. Finally comes Sindel, actually riding on Raine's back, as she crawls on her hands and knees. Raine reaches the mat and collapses on her face.

"What are you doing to Raine?" Jet demands of Sindel.

"You mean, my slave?" Sindel responds. "She is serving her purpose of slaving away for me."

"Raine, why are you letting her do this to you?"

Raine picks her head up from the ground, breathing heavily. "I'm trying… to restore… peace… to our tribe."

"Well, apparently it's not working," Jet says.

"She is now simply a slave, and nothing more," Sindel states. "Let her slave away."

"T Tribe, do you agree with Sindel's treatment of Raine?"

The others all shake their heads "no."

"But if my slave refuses to serve me, then I will immediately torpedo this tribe's chances of winning."

Jet looks curious. "What do you mean by that?"

"I will physically injure the rest of this tribe, sacrificing my place in the game in order to torpedo everyone else's chances."

Jet's mouth gapes open. "Wow. That is a significant threat, and because of that, I will add extra security to your tribe's camp in order to avoid such a thing happening."

"As long as you don't take away my slave, who agreed to her current position."

"Raine, is this true, that you agreed to be Sindel's slave?"

Raine silently nods her head "yes."

"Very well, then, I cannot do anything about that. I have no say in that situation. But you are under a ton of scrutiny, Sindel."

"I'm perfectly fine with that," Sindel replies.

Jet shakes his head angrily. "You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" everyone screams.

"Here is the two immunity engines, Bill and Ben. I have small diecast models of each of them, which will be rewarded to the winners of each challenge. There will be two immunity winners, and one loser. The losing tribe will head to Tribal Council, where someone will be the first person voted out of this game. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" everyone yells.

"We've got some matches and flint for the winner of the challenge, and just flint for the second-place finisher. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, _now_ I will tell you the challenge itself. Two of your tribe members will work together to cut down a tree. Once you've cut down the tree, you will roll it across a line. All six players and your coach must stand on top of the tree in order to win immunity. First two tribes to do so, win immunity. Losers, Tribal Council, where you know what happens. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

Raine tries to catch her breath as the players prepare for the challenge.

"For the first immunity of this game! Survivors ready? Go!"

For the T Tribe, Moses and Ling Ling are using a saw to try to cut down their tree. For the J Tribe, it is Roy and Limberg, while for the Bambi Tribe it is Mario and Peter.

"Who will cut down their tree first?"

Moses and Ling Ling take an early lead, but Mario and Peter begin to catch up. Limberg, being only a mouse, has a hard time keeping up with Roy.

"Mario and Peter, really cutting apart that tree!"

Finally, Peter and Mario knock down their tree.

"Timber!" Peter yells.

The tree falls safely to the ground, and his tribe begins pushing it immediately toward the finish line. Roy and Limberg continue to struggle, while Moses and Ling Ling are about to knock down their tree. However, both of them fail to yell "Timber."

"Look out everybody!" Kasumi shouts, as the T Tribe tree falls toward their tribe.

The tree goes crashing to the ground right near the tribe members, and immediately two girls' screams can be heard.

"Hold everything!" Jet screams. "Stop the challenge!"

Jet runs over to where the tree fell, and he finds both Raine and Anise lying underneath tree branches.

"Call in medical immediately!" Jet yells.

Retsu Unohana, along with her assistant Isane Kotetsu, come running over to see the carnage.

"Anise, can you hear me? Anise?"

Anise nods her head slowly. "I'm okay," she says. "Check on Raine."

"Raine, are you okay?"

Raine is non-responsive. It is clear that at the very least, she has been knocked unconscious.

"Raine!"

Raine just lies there, eyes closed, not making a move. Sindel looks over at the situation with disdain.

"Quick, we've got to get her out of here!" Unohana shouts.

She picks up Raine, pulling her out of the tree. She then carries her away, trying to heal her with her zanpakuto as she does.

"It's been a bad day for Raine," Moses comments.

"And a bad day for your tribe," Jet states. "This challenge is officially over. Since the T Tribe needs Raine for this challenge, in order to stand on the tree at the end of the challenge, your tribe has automatically been disqualified from winning this challenge."

"What? That's not fair!" Moses yells.

"J Tribe, Bambi Tribe, you are considered co-winners of this challenge, and you will each receive an immunity engine along with matches and flint. Come and get it."

Jet hands over Ben to the Bambi Tribe and Bill to the J Tribe, along with the matches and flint.

"You may head back to camp, you two tribes."

"May we finish cutting down our tree?" Roy asks.

Jet glares angrily at Roy.

"Just asking!"

"Go back to camp, Roy!" Jet demands.

Roy drops his saw and joins his tribe in heading back to camp.

"As for you, T Tribe, you'll see me tonight for Tribal, where I will have a report for you on Raine's condition – and by the way, you'll be voting someone out of the game. I got nothing for you, you can head back to camp."

Anise wiggles her way out of the tree, then joins her tribe in heading back to camp.

**T Tribe**

**(Anise, Kasumi, Ling Ling, Moses, Russia, Sindel)**

Anise is limping as she comes back to camp. Kasumi looks concerned.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have medical check you out?" Kasumi replies.

"I'll be fine!" Anise replies. "What I want to know is that you're totally on board with voting out Ling Ling tonight."

"Ling Ling? I want Moses out."

"Oh, why Mosey? I can control him easily!"

"Moses is out for revenge on me. We need to get him out right now."

"Oh, fine. But next time I get to choose!"

_"I need Moses out as soon as possible," Kasumi says. "He wants revenge badly, and I'm sure he's going to be gunning for me."_

But Moses has other ideas.

"Sindel has embarrassed our coach Raine," Moses says. "It should be Sindel who goes home tonight."

"Ling Ling agree! Vote out Sindel!" Ling Ling shouts.

"I'm all for it, too," Russia says.

"Then all we need is one more," Moses states.

_"If I can control this first vote, I can potentially control the whole game," Moses says. "This is possibly a great start for me!"_

Sindel, meanwhile, looks angry that she does not have her slave around.

"Would one of you be my slave?" she asks.

"Absolutely not!" Moses replies.

"Oh, so you want to go at it?" Sindel asks.

"Sure, I will!" Moses shouts.

"No, don't do it!" Ling Ling yells.

And in an instant, Sindel and Moses begin fighting each other all-out. Before either one can seriously injure the other one, however, production steps in to stop the fight. They then carry the two off to Tribal Council, where the others join them.

**Tribal Council**

Jet watches as production members Kisuke Urahara, Tuxedo Mask, Ancient Rome, and Professor Ivy carry in the still-squirming Sindel and Moses. Anise, Kasumi, Ling Ling and Russia also join the Tribal Council area.

"This is by far the weirdest start to a season we've ever had," Jet states. "Each of you grab a torch and get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players light their torches, set them aside, then take their seats.

"First things first, I want to let you know about Raine."

"My slave?" Sindel asks.

Raine walks into the Tribal Council area, smiling and waving.

"Raine not hurt?" Ling Ling wonders.

"I am very skilled in the ways of healing magic," Raine replies. "Once I woke up from being knocked out, I was easily able to heal myself."

"Very well then, you can go back to being my slave," Sindel states.

"No," Raine responds.

"No? Does my slave talk back to me?"

"I am no longer your slave, Sindel. I did all I could to stop you from doing what you ended up doing anyway – fighting Moses. And because of that, I have no incentive to be your slave anymore."

"I will note that Sindel and Moses are _not _thrown out of this game," Jet states. "Because they attacked each other simultaneously, they will both remain in this game. However, it is of course possible that one or the other may be eliminated tonight."

Sindel makes a face at Raine.

"Now, our first Tribal Council. Clearly things are already out of control in this tribe. Do you realize that this is a big problem?"

"I want complete control of this tribe!" Sindel shouts. "Everyone should bow down to me!"

"Would you shut up?" Moses shouts. "No one's going to, except maybe our useless coach!"

Raine wrinkles her nose at Moses's comment. Sindel looks furious.

"I've had it with you! I want you out right now!" she yells.

"Go ahead and try! I've got a solid alliance of three right here!" Moses yells back.

"An alliance of three?" Jet asks. "Who would that include?"

"Myself, Ling Ling and Russia."

"That's not enough for a majority, though," Jet replies. "Can you convince Anise or Kasumi to vote with you?"

"I hope so."

"I can tell you that I'm not voting with Moses," Kasumi says. "Moses is out for blood – my blood. He wants me out. I'm just lucky that he has another target at the moment."

"What about you, Anise?"

Anise giggles. "You're never going to know what I'm going to do throughout this game, hee hee! I'm going to remain a mystery!"

"Russia, you're out of your world right now, no allies with you like China. How is this going to affect your game?"

"I am not concerned," Russia replies. "I have a strategy for taking over the world… I mean, for winning this game."

"As for Ling Ling, the last time you were in this game, you were voted out first. Any worries about that happening this time?"

"Not this time! Ling Ling not going home tonight!"

"You know, I've just got to ask you Sindel, after all the chaos you've caused, including the extreme embarrassment to Raine, the fight with Moses, and the tearing apart of this tribe, is there any reason to keep you around?"

"You shut up too!" Sindel yells at Jet.

"Hey, it's only because of me that you're still in this game as it is. Finally, since she is the coach of your tribe, I'll let Raine address you one final time before the vote."

Raine steps up in front of the tribe.

"Please, I beg of you, for your own good, remove Sindel from this game," Raine states. "She is of no good to any you and she's only going to make matters worse. It's time to cut your losses and eliminate her."

"Thank you, Raine. With that, it is time to vote. Anise, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Anise goes to vote.

Kasumi goes to vote.

Ling Ling goes to vote.

Moses goes to vote.

_"I'm pretty sure that I could get Kasumi to go home tonight if I wanted, but instead it's going to be you, 'Queen,'" Moses says._

Russia goes to vote.

Sindel goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Sindel."

He takes out the second votes.

"Sindel."

Sindel crosses her arms angrily.

"Sindel. That's three votes Sindel."

Sindel shakes her head.

"Moses. One vote Moses."

He pulls out the second vote.

"Moses."

"You've got to be kidding me," Moses mumbles.

Jet pulls out the final vote very slowly.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Tropical Jungle… I beg your pardon, we have a tie!"

He reveals a vote that has Sindel crossed out and Moses written on it.

"So we have a tie on the very first vote. You will now vote again, for either Moses or Sindel. Moses and Sindel will not vote. Remember, another tie and the four of you will be at risk of picking the purple rock. It is time to revote, Anise, you're up first again."

The new Tribal Council music plays again as the players go to vote.

Anise goes to vote.

Kasumi goes to vote.

Ling Ling goes to vote.

Russia goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his normal spot.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Sindel."

He takes out the second vote.

"Moses."

He opens up the third vote.

"Moses."

Moses shakes his head angrily.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Tropical Jungle… Moses."

Moses gets up in a fury, while Raine facepalms.

"You're going to reap what you've sown," he tells Sindel. "The rest of you, you've got no shot at winning."

He takes his torch over to Jet.

"Moses, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Moses's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Moses shakes his head again, then heads out of the Tribal Council area.

"I've got to be honest, I don't believe the decision you just made. But whatever, grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Jet hands flint to Raine, then the five remaining players take their torches and go back to camp, with Raine following them.

_"This is a joke," Moses says. "I'd really like to know which loser turned on me. This makes absolutely no sense. It's as if these people never played Survivor before. I really can't believe it."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Anise – Moses, Moses

Kasumi – Moses, Moses

Ling Ling – Sindel, Sindel

Moses – Sindel

Russia – Sindel, Moses

Sindel – Moses

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Sindel threatens worse happenings for her tribe:**

_ "That's only the start," Sindel replies. "Unless you all become my slaves, you shall all suffer the same fate!"_

**Konata is still crazy:**

_ "The Haruhi Suzumiya Rules!" Konata responds. "I want to play the game in such a way that would please Haruhi!"_

**And Angela has a rather ironic idea:**

_ Angela laughs. "Silly, that doesn't make any sense! Let's try something more devious than that!"_

_ She begins to walk away. "I'm going to make a fake one, and see who finds it!"_


	3. I Don't Believe That's True At All

**Episode 2**

**I Don't Believe That's True at All**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**18 characters from TJBambi93's series were given one more shot at the game, under a different host:**

"Welcome to Survivor: Tropical Jungle, contestants," Jet tells them all.

**Then three coaches, one for each tribe, were revealed:**

"Anyway, these players will _not _be competing against you for the million dollars."

Everyone looks around in shock.

"Then what are they here for?" Sindel asks.

"They are here to coach you," Jet states.

**At the T Tribe, Sindel started immediately wreaking havoc on her tribe:**

"I'm not putting up with this!" he yells. "This game is supposed to be fun! You're trying to make it a pain in the butt! You stop it right now with your crap!"

"Maybe I should put you out of this game first!" Sindel yells.

"You mean, vote me out?"

"No! I'll take you down physically, right now!"

**In addition, she turned Raine into her personal slave:**

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Sindel states. "As your queen, you will suffer, my new slave."

Raine looks a bit panicked as she wonders what Sindel is about to do to her.

**Things only got worse for Raine and her tribe:**

"Hold everything!" Jet screams. "Stop the challenge!"

Jet runs over to where the tree fell, and he finds both Raine and Anise lying underneath tree branches.

"Call in medical immediately!" Jet yells.

**While Anise was fine, Raine was hurt, and had to be taken away. In the meantime, without her to make peace at camp, Sindel and Moses got into a fight:**

"Would one of you be my slave?" she asks.

"Absolutely not!" Moses replies.

"Oh, so you want to go at it?" Sindel asks.

"Sure, I will!" Moses shouts.

"No, don't do it!" Ling Ling yells.

**So the T Tribe went to Tribal Council in total disarray. While Raine was all right, the tribe was not, as they split against each other, males against females. In the revote, Russia switched his vote to Moses, being afraid of the purple rock. As a result, Sindel stayed in the game, ready to wreak more havoc, while Moses went home first. 17 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 4**

**T Tribe**

Frustration abounds the next morning in the T Tribe.

"Ling Ling can't believe that you voted out Moses!" Ling Ling shouts. "Makes no sense at all!"

"That's only the start," Sindel replies. "Unless you all become my slaves, you shall all suffer the same fate!"

_"I'm getting so sick of hearing about Sindel wanting us all as her slaves," Kasumi says. "Personally, I'd like to vote her out next."_

Russia is not very happy about the situation either.

"Vy only voted for Moses because vy wanted to avoid the purple rock," he tells Sindel. "Vy have no intention of becoming one with vou."

"Very well then," Sindel states. "You're going to end up suffering as a result!"

_"I will rule this tribe, whether they like it or not," Sindel says. "Yes, I will be queen!"_

**J Tribe**

Konata is busy bothering Samantha that morning.

"You think Haruhi would approve of the amount of food we're eating?" she asks.

Samantha laughs. "I don't know. I really don't care about Haruhi."

"What?!" Konata shouts. "You mean that you are an anti-Haruhiite?!"

Samantha shakes her head. "We're keeping our eating to a minimum in order to save more for later. Let's try not to make it a big deal."

"No!" Konata complains. "You see, I'm following the HS Rules this season, and I want to make sure I'm doing them right!"

"HS Rules?" Samantha wonders.

"The Haruhi Suzumiya Rules!" Konata responds. "I want to play the game in such a way that would please Haruhi!"

Samantha simply shakes her head and walks away.

_"Why does everyone think I'm crazy for wanting to obey Haruhi?" Konata wonders. "A little Haruhiism never hurt anybody."_

**Bambi Tribe**

Later in the day, Angela pulls Peter aside and shows him the grassy ring that she found.

"What's that?" Peter asks.

"Why, don't you know?" Angela replies. "It's the hidden immunity idol."

"Looks pretty weird to me," Peter states.

"Well, it is," Angela says. "So what do you think we should do with it?"

" 'We'?" Peter wonders with a laugh. "Well, I didn't know we were in an alliance."

"Of course we are!" Angela responds. "Now what should we do with the idol?"

"I don't know," Peter says. "I guess wait and use it when it's time."

Angela laughs. "Silly, that doesn't make any sense! Let's try something more devious than that!"

She begins to walk away. "I'm going to make a fake one, and see who finds it!"

_"This is going to be great!" Angela says. "Someone's going to find a fake idol and get completely fooled!"_

_ "I don't trust Angela for a moment, even if she wants to be in an alliance with me," Peter says. "I can't figure her out at all."_

**T Tribe**

While Sindel sits on her makeshift throne in frustration, the others in the tribe start to strategize.

"Ling Ling says that we vote off Sindel next!" Ling Ling tells Russia. "Simple as that!"

"Very well…" Russia responds. "But do vou think it vill vork?"

"Absolutely! Ling Ling knows what he's talking about!"

_"Ling Ling isn't dumb, Ling Ling has a great grasp on this game!" Ling Ling says. "If Russia follows Ling Ling's lead, things will go great!"_

But Anise has other plans.

"Okay, here's what we do next," she whispers to Kasumi, as they stand in the jungle alone.

"What's that?" Kasumi wonders.

"We team up with Sindel to vote out Ling Ling, then we get rid of Russia," Anise says. "Simple as that – remove all the boys from the game."

"And if we keep losing?"

"Silly, don't think we're going to lose! Have a more optimistic view than that!"

_"Kasumi is too pessimistic for this game," Anise says. "Maybe that's why she's never won before in her four tries. Oh well, too bad she's going to lose for a fifth time!"_

**J Tribe**

Cyrano and Limberg get together to discuss what they should do from this point forward.

"You think voting out Konata is a good strategy, squinky?" Limberg asks.

"Absolutely!" Cyrano replies. "But I think we may be better off voting off Roy first, ah-CHOO."

"Roy? And why him?"

"Because he has more potential. He has the better chance of winning than Konata ever does."

"We'll see about that."

_"Cyrano and I may not always see eye-to-eye, but we're in the same alliance here, for better or for worse, squinky," Limberg says. "Now we see if we can take control of the game early."_

Grune and Fluttershy seem not to care much for strategy, and this aggravates Roy.

_"I've got two girls here who couldn't care less about strategy – in fact, it's safe to say that they _hate _strategy, sort of like Erik Reichenbach," Roy says. "But I'm going to have to use some strategy if I want to get farther in this game, am I not?"_

**Day 5**

**Bambi Tribe**

Mario goes out that morning look for the hidden immunity idol, and he ends up finding the hidden fake idol that Angela made.

_ "Yah-hoo!" Mario shouts. "I now have the hidden immunity idol, and this will keep me a lot longer in this game!"_

So Mario decides to go show his new idol to Bombette.

"That doesn't look like a real idol," Bombette comments.

"But it is!" Mario exclaims. "I found it! Now as long as you join my alliance, you will be safe from its use!"

"I thought I was part of your alliance anyway," Bombette complains. "Why would I need to do something to be safe from your vote?"

"Look, Bombette, I have all the power here," Mario states. "You don't mess with me!"

"Oh, whatever," Bombette states.

_"Mario is so controlling," Bombette says. "He is utterly insufferable. I can't stand having to be in an alliance with him."_

**T Tribe**

Sindel continues to get frustrated that no one is obeying her.

_"This is not working as I had planned," she complains. "How come so many people obeyed Cynthia, but they won't obey me? It's just not fair."_

Raine sees Sindel seething, so she tries to talk with her.

"Your strategy has failed," Raine tells her. "Why don't you try playing the game a different way?"

"No!" Sindel shouts. "I'm going to play the way I want to play!"

"No one's listening to you, and you can't even make me do so anymore either," Raine replies. "It's useless to persist."

"I'll wait until a tribal switch before I do that!" Sindel yells.

"Fine, it's just going to be for your own downfall," Raine warns her.

_"Raine is so sure that I'm going to fall, but I think she's wrong," Sindel says. "Just wait and see my plan succeed."_

**J Tribe**

Roy consults with Grune and Fluttershy, desperately trying to get them to talk strategy with them.

"We have to make a move at some point," he pleads with them.

"Now is not the time for that," Grune replies. "Konata is an easy first target. Simply vote her out first, and move on from there."

"But if we don't make a move eventually, it will bite us in the back," Roy states.

"We're going to be fine," Fluttershy says. "Just wait and see."

_"I don't agree with this 'wait and see' format," Roy says. "I think we should make a move right away, not just sit around and do nothing. But what can I do, I'm only one Yoshi."_

Meanwhile, Cyrano and Limberg conspire together on their next move.

"Shall we eliminate Konata, squinky?" Limberg says. "She seems as if she would be an easy target."

"Or how about Roy, ah-CHOO," Cyrano says. "Roy seems to be someone who's ripe for the picking."

_"No matter who we vote out first, it should be a fun vote, squinky," Limberg says. "Fun to get rid of someone else early."_

**Bambi Tribe**

Mario is bragging to the rest of his tribe, angering them greatly.

"I am the great Mario, and I'm going to win this game!" he shouts.

"Just shut up, Mario!" Blaze yells at him.

"Yeah, we don't want to hear it," Sonic adds.

"Well, too bad!" Mario shouts. "And just go ahead and try to vote me out – you're not going to have any luck!"

Blaze looks curious about this comment made by Mario.

_"Does that mean that he found the fake idol that I planted?" Blaze wonders. "In any case, this could be interesting."_

**Day 6**

**T Tribe**

Sindel calls out to Ling Ling.

"Slave, go get me the treemail."

"But I'm not your-"

"Just go get it."

So Ling Ling goes to retrieve the treemail. As he does, he notices a note there.

"Attention, to whoever reads this note: there is not a single hidden immunity idol this season. Use this information to your own advantage. Share it with whoever you want to know this."

Ling Ling looks curious.

"Interesting, Ling Ling better tell someone about this!"

He also brings back the poem for the others to read.

"Let's see this," Kasumi says, taking the poem off him.

"Race and race and race you will

Up and down and over a hill.

First two tribes to get past go

Wins immunity, voting no."

"That is truly a dreadful poem," Russia complains.

"Well, in any case, we have to win!" Sindel shouts. "Isn't that right, slaves?"

Everyone simply rolls their eyes at Sindel.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The three tribes walk into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity engines."

Jet snatches the models of Ben and Bill off the players.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you'll run all through a path through the jungle marked by flags. Your coaches will join you on this trip. First two tribes to get everyone back to the starting line, win immunity. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouts.

"The winning tribe will receive a tarp to keep them dry. Second place doesn't get anything, other than immunity. I know it's worth playing for. J Tribe and Bambi Tribe, you're both sitting one person out, who's it gonna be?"

"We'll sit out Konata," Grune says.

"We'll sit out Bombette," Blaze adds.

"All right. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players take their positions, then Jet addresses them.

"For immunity and reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The teams take off, with all their players and coaches going at once through the path marked by the flags. It is an early lead for the T Tribe, while the J Tribe starts to fall behind thanks to Grune struggling.

"Come on, Grune!" Samantha yells at her. "Catch up!"

But Grune continues to struggle, so Samantha grabs her by the hand and drags her along with her.

"Samantha trying an aggressive way of winning this challenge… and it's working, as she gets her tribe into the lead!"

The J Tribe does take the lead as they continue through the maze. The T Tribe starts to struggle as Raine begins to lose her breath. Things get worse as Raine trips, and she brings down Ling Ling with her.

"The T Tribe takes a tumble!"

Then the Bambi Tribe starts to pull away from the T Tribe, and it becomes neck-and-neck between the Bambi Tribe and the J Tribe for first place. In the end, one of them just barely gets their members across first.

"The J Tribe… wins immunity and reward! And the Bambi Tribe wins immunity as well!"

The J Tribe celebrates, with Grune especially happy that Samantha dragged her to victory. The Bambi Tribe is a little disappointed, especially Mario.

"We should have won that thing!" Mario complains.

The T Tribe looks frustrated as they head back to start.

"Congratulations, J Tribe and Bambi Tribe, this is for you."

Jet hands over the immunity engines to Samantha and Ben Tan.

"You are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. In addition, J Tribe, you've got that tarp, take it with you. You can head back to camp."

The J Tribe collects their tarp, and they join the Bambi Tribe in heading back to camp.

"T Tribe, another trip to Tribal Council for you. I got nothing for you."

The T Tribe slowly trudges back to camp.

_"Ling Ling struggled at the challenge today, and for that, he's got to go!" Anise says._

**T Tribe**

"Losers!" Sindel shouts. "You should have done better than this!"

Anise ignores Sindel, then goes over to talk to Kasumi.

"We're voting out Ling Ling, right?" Anise asks.

"I thought it would be a good time to eliminate Sindel, and end this nonsense," Kasumi replies.

"Oh, come on!" Anise shouts. "I refuse to align myself with any males!"

"Well, you'll have to, if I vote out Sindel."

So right before Tribal Council, Anise walks over in front of Sindel on her throne, and kneels before her.

"Oh? So I see I now have a slave. Excellent."

"Wrong, Sindel. I was just hoping to plead with you."

"And plead with me for what?"

"Sindel, your social game is causing not only the entire tribe to erupt, but it is also causing the bullseye to be put squarely on your shoulders. I am doing everything I can to save you, but I can't, at least not if you keep this up."

"So what do you suggest?"

"You may continue to call yourself 'Queen,' but stop trying to rule over all of us. Leave us alone and help out the tribe more. If you do, I'll bring you along to the end."

Sindel thinks about it for a moment, then responds.

"Whatever, slave. If it helps me out, so be it."

"Yay!" Anise exclaims, jumping up from the ground. "The all-female alliance will go to the end now!"

_"I tried doing some convincing of Sindel, and it seems to have worked," Anise says. "I think I can get her to be more reasonable now!"_

**Tribal Council**

The five T Tribe members come into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze, along with their coach Raine. They set their torches in their places, then take their seats.

"Sindel, another loss," Jet states. "Do you take responsibility for this loss?"

"Absolutely not!" Sindel shouts. "Why would it be my fault?"

"It's all of our faults," Anise breaks in. "We're all struggling, and that's why we can't win."

"So, Anise, showing some maturity here."

"I'm not being mature – just being honest!" she giggles.

"In any case, you're going to be down two members in just a moment here. What could possibly stop the bleeding?"

"Voting off the queen, what else?" Ling Ling shouts.

"So you think voting off Sindel is your tribe's only way of escape?" Jet asks.

"Absolutely! Ling Ling has got to get her out now!"

"Ling Ling, please tell me a reason why we should keep you around," Kasumi states. "I'm having a hard time finding one."

Ling Ling thinks long and hard. "How about this: Ling Ling will tell you all a secret."

"It won't be a secret anymore if you do," Kasumi responds, rolling her eyes.

"But the other tribes won't know it!" Ling Ling shouts. "Here it is: there are no immunity idols in this game."

Everyone looks at each other with a bit of surprise.

"I don't believe that's true at all!" Sindel shouts.

"How do you know this?" Kasumi asks.

"Ling Ling found a note that said so!" Ling Ling shouts.

"That is useful information," Kasumi responds. "Perhaps you are worth keeping around."

"And Russia, you're just going to pretend that you're Canada and remain invisible."

"Uh… vy suppose so."

"Very well then. Before we vote, I'm going to give your coach Raine a chance to address the tribe."

"Yes," Raine states, stepping up in front of them. "Look, Sindel has been a pain in the butt to all of you, and it's time you send her butt home. Please obey me, especially after seeing what she put me through."

"Okay. It is time to vote. Anise, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Anise goes to vote.

Kasumi goes to vote.

Ling Ling goes to vote.

Russia goes to vote.

Sindel goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Sindel."

He takes out the second vote.

"Ling Ling."

He opens up the third vote.

"Ling Ling. Two votes Ling Ling, one vote Sindel, two votes left."

He opens up the next vote slowly.

"Second player voted out of Survivor: Tropical Jungle, Ling Ling. That's three, that's enough, no need to reveal the other vote. You need to bring me your torch."

Ling Ling gets up angrily, grabbing his torch without saying a word. He then brings it over to Jet.

"Ling Ling, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out his torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Ling Ling walks out of the Tribal Council area with anger, ignoring everyone.

"Clearly you have chosen to keep your queen in this game once more. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and go back to camp.

_"No fair!" Ling Ling says. "Ling Ling should have stayed around a lot longer! Ling Ling does not know what the queen brings to the tribe, but Ling Ling knows that Ling Ling brought a whole lot more to the tribe than the queen did! Not fair at all!"_

**Who voted for whom:**

Anise – Ling Ling

Kasumi – Ling Ling

Ling Ling – Sindel

Russia – Ling Ling

Sindel – Ling Ling

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Sindel decides to tone it down a bit:**

"Maybe it's possible to have some peace around here, perhaps?" Kasumi wonders.

"That'll be up to you guys," Sindel replies. "Just leave me alone, and everything will be peaceful."

**Roy wants desperately to talk strategy:**

Roy is frustrated by the fact that Fluttershy and Grune still do not want to talk strategy with him.

"What's the matter?" Roy asks. "Why don't you want to be strategic?"

**And Mario makes another fake immunity idol:**

Mario is busy that day concocting his own fake immunity idol.

_"I can't wait until someone finds this and gets fooled!" Mario exclaims. "They're totally not going to expect this!"_

Mario goes and puts together his idol, which looks just like the other two, then he puts it in the treemail box.

_"Now I wait for someone to take the bait," Mario says._


	4. I Have Been, for a Long Time, a Rotten

**Episode 3**

**I Have Been, For a Long Time, a Rotten Little**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Sindel threatened to make life worse for her tribe…**

"That's only the start," Sindel replies. "Unless you all become my slaves, you shall all suffer the same fate!"

_"I'm getting so sick of hearing about Sindel wanting us all as her slaves," Kasumi says. "Personally, I'd like to vote her out next."_

**But thanks to some convincing from Anise, she finally decided to tone it down…**

"You may continue to call yourself 'Queen,' but stop trying to rule over all of us. Leave us alone and help out the tribe more. If you do, I'll bring you along to the end."

Sindel thinks about it for a moment, then responds.

"Whatever, slave. If it helps me out, so be it."

"Yay!" Anise exclaims, jumping up from the ground. "The all-female alliance will go to the end now!"

**While Konata was being crazy at the J Tribe, the Bambi Tribe had its own problems…**

"I am the great Mario, and I'm going to win this game!" he shouts.

"Just shut up, Mario!" Blaze yells at him.

"Yeah, we don't want to hear it," Sonic adds.

"Well, too bad!" Mario shouts. "And just go ahead and try to vote me out – you're not going to have any luck!"

**But the idol Mario found was fake, as are all idols in the game. Now the question is if any of these fake idols will get used. 16 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 7**

**T Tribe**

The T Tribe seems to have calmed down a lot after Ling Ling's ouster.

"I'm glad to see him gone," Sindel comments.

"Vee too," Russia states.

"Maybe it's possible to have some peace around here, perhaps?" Kasumi wonders.

"That'll be up to you guys," Sindel replies. "Just leave me alone, and everything will be peaceful."

_"Sindel makes no sense to me," Kasumi says. "But I'm sure Anise wants her around, because she's a woman. So whatever, we're going to drag Sindel around till the merge, when I hope to get her out of the game."_

Anise, meanwhile, is very happy about what has gone on so far.

_"Two votes, two men out," she says. "Everything is in place for the all-girls alliance to rule this game! Just wait until the merge!"_

**J Tribe**

Roy is frustrated by the fact that Fluttershy and Grune still do not want to talk strategy with him.

"What's the matter?" Roy asks. "Why don't you want to be strategic?"

"We're playing by the ER Rules," Fluttershy responds.

"ER Rules?" Roy wonders.

"Erik Reichenbach Rules," Grune says. "He hated strategy, and he was always able to make it a long way. In fact, if not for his medievac, he may have won in Caramoan."

"I see," Roy responds. "Well, in that case, I'll have to go over to Cyrano and Limberg and talk strategy with them."

"Wait! No!" Fluttershy exclaims.

"Do you want me on your side?" Roy asks. "Then let's be strategic!"

"Oh, all right," Grune responds. "Just vote out Konata."

"I'm not sure that's the best strategic move," Roy states.

"Roy, what is your obsession with strategy?" Grune asks. "You're going all Cochran on us!"

"Well, maybe I'm following the JC Rules – the John Cochran Rules," Roy states.

_"I don't understand why Grune and Fluttershy are refusing to play strategy – they just want to sit around and enjoy camp life," Roy says. "But I'm trying to play this game to win, and I need help in order to do so. I can't just sit around and do nothing like them."_

**Bambi Tribe**

Mario is busy that day concocting his own fake immunity idol.

_"I can't wait until someone finds this and gets fooled!" Mario exclaims. "They're totally not going to expect this!"_

Mario goes and puts together his idol, which looks just like the other two, then he puts it in the treemail box.

_"Now I wait for someone to take the bait," Mario says._

**Day 8**

**T Tribe**

"What's your strategy, Anise?" Kasumi asks her alliance partner.

"Simple," Anise replies. "To get an alliance of as many girls as possible, and then ride it to the end. It's that easy!"

"But what if there are males who want to join the alliance?"

"They can only join if they agree to let me have the power."

"But isn't that a bit selfish?"

"Hey, it's me!" Anise exclaims. "I'm always a bit selfish!"

_"Anise really worries me with her greedy ways," Kasumi says. "She's trying to bite off more than she can chew."_

_ "I want it my way, and that's the way it's going to be!" Anise says. "No one's going to make me play their game."_

Meanwhile, Russia tries talking things over with Sindel.

"Vy want to become one with you," he tells her.

"You mean, make an alliance?" Sindel asks. "Forget it."

"But you see, that would be the best for your sake," Russia states.

"I'm going to remain allied with Anise and Kasumi," Sindel says.

"They aren't aligned with you! They vant to play their own game!"

"Let them, then."

_"Vy cannot understand Sindel's gameplay," Russia says. "It really is confusing."_

**J Tribe**

Roy goes to talk with Cyrano and Limberg about what he wants to do now that he cannot get the others to talk strategy with him.

"Ah, so you want to become allied with us, ah-CHOO," Cyrano says. "Well, that makes our jobs easier."

"Yes, but don't you think that he may be trying to pull one over on us, squinky?" Limberg wonders.

"No, I really just want to make an alliance with you and be able to talk strategy," Roy states. "The others won't talk strategy with me."

"That's because the others aren't as wise as us, squinky," Limberg says. "Now I've got a plan that will blow their socks off! Just listen to it!"

_"It feels so good to finally be able to talk strategy with someone," Roy says. "Unlike those Erik Reichenbach-types who hate strategy."_

_ "This is my grand plan toward taking control in this tribe!" Limberg says. "Only that it must work completely, or it won't work at all."_

**Bambi Tribe**

Angela lays down in the shelter next to Peter.

"Let me tell you something," she says to him.

"What's that?" he asks.

"I have been, for a long time, a rotten little-"

"You don't have to say it. Yeah, I know that."

"But I'm better now. I'm not the same person I used to be. Still, there's a part of me who would love to be devious."

"What are you getting at, Angela?"

"Let's pull one over on Mario. Now that he has the fake idol, we get the others to try to vote out me, and then I pull out my idol and surprise everyone."

"Don't you think that's a bit risky?"

"Not at all! Once Mario finds himself fooled, it'll be a real laugher."

"I think you're taking an unnecessary risk."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun!"

_"Angela is really putting herself out there by trying this fake idol stuff," Peter says. "I don't think it's a good idea at all."_

**Day 9**

**Bambi Tribe**

"Let's check the mail this morning," Angela says.

But when she goes to get the mail, she finds Mario's fake idol.

"Another immunity idol? All right!"

She rushes off with the fake idol to Peter.

"Look what I found!"

Peter looks at the fake idol suspiciously.

"Don't you think it's possible that's a fake?"

"Not at all! This looks completely real to me. Here, you can have it."

"But I-"

"Just take it."

Angela hands over the fake idol to Peter.

_"These idols could be my ticket to going far into this game!" Angela says. "I can't wait to be able to show them off to Mario!"_

Meanwhile, Blaze picks up the treemail for the tribe.

"Here's what it says," she tells Sonic.

"Your tribe must make it all in sync

To figure out a simple labyrinth.

If you're first to finish the maze,

Your tribe will survive the blaze."

"A truly awful poem," Sonic complains.

"I guess this means we must figure out a labyrinth maze to win this challenge," Blaze says.

"Let's go," Sonic states.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The three tribes, along with their coaches, enter the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Jet takes back the immunity engines from the J Tribe and the Bambi Tribe.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will each have four members of your tribe work together to solve a labyrinth puzzle where you maneuver a ball into the center hole. Your coaches will help by shouting out orders to you. First tribe to finish the puzzle, wins immunity. Second tribe to finish the puzzle, also wins immunity. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"Some comfort items such as blankets and pillows. In addition, if you did not win a tarp before, you can trade in these items for a tarp. Second place does not win anything. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"J and Bambi, you each have two extra members, you got to sit two people out each, and you cannot sit out the same people in back-to-back challenges. Who's it gonna be?"

The two tribes talk it over.

"We'll sit out Mario and Sonic," Blaze tells Jet.

"And we'll sit out Fluttershy and Grune," Roy adds.

"Very well then, sit-outs, take a spot on the bench. The rest of you, go over to your mazes, and we'll get started."

Each of the foursomes goes over to their labyrinth.

"For immunity and reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The tribes immediately start trying to put the ball through the maze, with the T Tribe very early on having the ball drop through the wrong hole.

"A little easier with it, Anise," Raine calls out.

Samantha bosses around the J Tribe as they continue maneuvering the ball through the maze.

"Come on, faster!" she cries out.

Ben also tries helping his tribe out as the three tribes all move the ball through the maze.

"A little less on your end, Peter!" he calls.

The J Tribe begins to pull away, getting the ball about three-quarters of the way through the maze. The T Tribe and the Bambi Tribe desperately try to catch up, but as they try harder, each of them puts their ball through a wrong hole, sending them both back to the start.

"The J Tribe pulling away with this thing!" Jet shouts.

The J Tribe continues moving the ball around until finally they have gotten it into the center hole.

"J Tribe… wins immunity and reward!"

As the J Tribe celebrates, the T Tribe and the Bambi Tribe try catching up. Each of them starts to move the ball effectively, until one of them gets their ball into the center.

"And that's it! For the first time, T Tribe… wins immunity!"

Anise and Kasumi begin to wildly celebrate, while Sindel looks on and Russia claps. Mario looks disgusted at his tribemates.

"Congratulations, J Tribe and T Tribe, these are for you."

Jet hands over the immunity engines to Fluttershy and Anise.

"You get that nice reward, J Tribe, go ahead and pick it up and head out."

The J Tribe collects their reward and heads out of the immunity challenge area.

"T Tribe, you've also won immunity, you can head out."

The T Tribe happily leaves the immunity challenge area.

"As for you, Bambi Tribe, I got nothing for you except a date with me at Tribal."

The Bambi Tribe disappointedly leaves the immunity challenge area.

_"Stupid losers!" Mario shouts. "They lost this challenge for me. They probably were throwing it, for all I know."_

**Bambi Tribe**

Mario is furious after his tribe's loss.

"Why did you think sitting me out was a good idea?" he shouts. "I would have won that challenge!"

"Sorry," Blaze replies. "We tried the best we could."

"Well, it wasn't good enough!" Mario yells.

_"I can't believe they chose to sit me out, and then they went on to lose the challenge!" Mario says. "That's ridiculous!"_

Meanwhile, Angela has a plan cooked up.

"We're going to vote out Mario, because he has a fake idol," she tells Peter. "But we're going to pretend we're going to vote out Sonic – and even tell him at Tribal Council!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Peter wonders.

"Just wait and see!"

**Tribal Council**

The Bambi Tribe walks into the Tribal Council area.

"Each of you grab a torch and get fire," Jet says. "This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

"What if it rains?" Mario asks.

Jet rolls his eyes at Mario. "Now Mario, you didn't seem too happy about your tribe's loss."

"You better believe it! Those losers threw the challenge, that's what!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely!"

"Blaze, did your tribe throw the challenge?"

"Absolutely not!" Blaze replies. "Mario doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Angela, what do you think?"

"I don't know what to think, but Mario has nothing to worry about, because we're voting out Sonic," Angela replies.

Jet looks shocked, as does Sonic.

"Sonic, that must come as a bombshell."

"Yeah, really!" Sonic responds. "I don't know why you've got something against me, Angela, because that just makes no sense at all."

"Sorry," Angela says.

"Peter, where do you stand on this?"

"You know what, I'm staying out of this," Peter says. "I'm not getting into a controversy."

"That's because you stink at this game!" Mario yells. "As does Sonic!"

"You shut up, Mario!"

"Yeah, just be quiet," Bombette breaks in.

"This tribe has tons of problems, clearly," Jet says. "I want you to shake those out as soon as possible. But first, I'll let Ben Tan address you guys."

Ben Tan walks up in front of his tribe. "Just vote out Mario, guys. It's common sense."

"Okay," Jet states, as Ben sits down. "It is… time to vote. Angela, you're up first."

The Tribal Council new music begins to play as Angela goes to vote.

Angela goes to vote.

Blaze goes to vote.

Bombette goes to vote.

Mario goes to vote.

Peter goes to vote.

Sonic goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet grabs the votes and brings them back to the players.

"Once-"

"Shut up, Jet!" Mario yells, jumping up from his seat and walking over to the host with his fake idol. He hands it over to Jet, then smirks as he walks back to his seat.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, all votes cast against that player are cancelled out, and the player with the second-highest number of votes is eliminated," Jet states.

Mario smirks at Sonic.

"However, there are no such immunity idols hidden in the jungle. Therefore, this is a fake."

Jet takes the fake idol and throws it into the fire.

"Well, that's just **great**!" Angela yells angrily, throwing her fake idol into the fire.

"That's what I thought…" Peter remarks, also throwing his fake idol in the fire.

"Okay…" Jet comments. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Sonic."

He takes out the second vote.

"Mario."

Mario shrugs his shoulders.

"Mario."

Mario shakes his head angrily.

"Mario. Three votes Mario, one vote Sonic, two votes left."

Jet opens up the next vote slowly.

"Third person voted out of Survivor: Tropical Jungle, Mario. That's four, that's enough, no need to reveal the last vote. You need to bring me your torch."

Mario angrily gets up from his seat and grabs his torch, then brings it over to Jet.

"Mario, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Mario's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Mario walks out of the Tribal Council area in a fury.

"Well, that was entertaining. And you know what else will be entertaining? If Samantha's J Tribe continues to dominate. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Ben Tan leads his Bambi tribe back to camp.

_"Well, that sucked!" Mario says. "No real idols in this season? Come on, man! That makes no sense at all! I got burnt by that trap before, and it happened to me again! It's just not fair!"_

**Who voted for whom:**

Angela – Mario

Blaze – Mario

Bombette – Mario

Mario – Sonic

Peter – Mario

Sonic – Mario

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Anise has a plan that will blow everyone's socks off:**

_"Hee hee hee!" Anise says. "This is the greatest plan ever!"_

**Cyrano and Limberg are a bit confused:**

_"We vote out Roy, right, ah-CHOO?" Cyrano asks._

_ "I thought we were voting out Konata, squinky," Limberg says._

**And Ben Tan is upset with his tribe:**

_"Come on, guys!" Ben yells. "You're making me look bad!"_


	5. What'd I Do?

**(A/N: Please vote for your favorite characters from this season in my profile poll! Every vote counts!)**

**Episode 4**

**What'd I Do?**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Angela had some crazy plans…**

"Let's pull one over on Mario. Now that he has the fake idol, we get the others to try to vote out me, and then I pull out my idol and surprise everyone."

**While Mario was furious at his tribe for supposedly throwing the challenge…**

Jet rolls his eyes at Mario. "Now Mario, you didn't seem too happy about your tribe's loss."

"You better believe it! Those losers threw the challenge, that's what!"

**It all came to a head when Mario went to play his immunity idol…**

"Once-"

"Shut up, Jet!" Mario yells, jumping up from his seat and walking over to the host with his fake idol. He hands it over to Jet, then smirks as he walks back to his seat.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, all votes cast against that player are cancelled out, and the player with the second-highest number of votes is eliminated," Jet states.

Mario smirks at Sonic.

"However, there are no such immunity idols hidden in the jungle. Therefore, this is a fake."

**This meant that Angela and Peter's idols were also fake, and therefore useless. After all that, Mario was unanimously voted out. 15 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 10**

**Bambi Tribe**

Ben Tan gathers together the tribe that next morning, after Mario was eliminated.

"All right, Mario's gone," Ben tells them all. "Now let's all come together as a tribe and not create any divisions."

"Sounds like a plan!" Angela exclaims.

But later in the day, Ben's plans go awry as Sonic wants to make a power play.

"What is it, Sonic?" Blaze asks him.

"We've got to eliminate Bombette immediately, because she's one of Mario's underlings," Sonic replies.

"But wouldn't that run contrary to good strategy?" Blaze asks. "If we vote out Bombette, then it's two-two, us vs. Angela and Peter."

"Peter and Angela aren't that strong together," Sonic shrugs off Blaze. "You know what I mean?"

"No, I don't," an indignant Blaze responds, with her hands on her hips.

_"Sonic is too overconfident," Blaze says. "He's just going to end up digging his own grave with these moves that he wants to make. He's got to keep his head screwed on straight."_

_ "I know what I'm doing," Sonic says. "I've played this game time and time again. I know a rat when I see one, and that rat is that Bob-omb known as Bombette. I don't want her to come around here no more."_

Bombette, meanwhile, seems completely oblivious to the situation.

_"Since there are no immunity idols in the game, I think I'm in great shape now!" Bombette says. "That idiot Mario is gone, and everything is all right."_

**T Tribe**

Sindel is rethinking everything she has tried so far during the game. She stares at her own makeshift throne, looking at it in disgust.

_"I may be a queen, but this isn't working out like I'd hoped," Sindel says._

Raine walks over to the discombobulated Sindel and tries to offer her some comfort.

"What's the matter, Queen Sindel?" Raine asks.

"I don't know," Sindel replies. "I thought I'd be happier if I played the game all queenly like Cynthia, but it's blown up in my face."

Raine smiles. "You know, I'm a very forgiving half-elf. So I don't hold your early-game antics against you."

"This doesn't mean I don't want to be queen!" Sindel shouts. "But I think I should try to lay lower from now on."

"It might be worth it," Raine replies. "Who knows, there may be hope for you yet!"

She winks at Sindel.

_"I have not treated others very well during this game, but I'd like to start doing things in a more discreet way," Sindel says. "Maybe there's another way to play this game."_

As Sindel does her soul-searching, Anise comes running up to Kasumi with excitement.

"What is it, Anise?" Kasumi asks.

"I know exactly how we can take control of this game!" Anise exclaims.

"And how's that?"

"Simple. As long as we get to the merge with at least 3 on our tribe, we all pretend to split up. For example, you pretend to align with the Bambi Tribe, and I pretend to align with the J Tribe. Then we combine our two alliances into one, and we'll fool everybody!"

Kasumi looks confused. "I guess."

_"Hee hee hee!" Anise says. "This is the greatest plan ever!"_

_"I've played this game 4 times, and lost 4 times," Kasumi says. "So if Anise decides to try something I've never done before, whatever. I'll try anything at this point."_

**J Tribe**

Konata is acting a little crazy the next morning, as usual.

"You think this ribbon looks good in my hair?" she asks Samantha.

"Silly Konata, that's not a ribbon, that's a piece of grass!" Samantha replies.

"But it looks like the ribbon Haruhi Suzumiya wears, doesn't it?" Konata wonders.

"If you want to think of it that way…" Samantha responds.

_"I want to resemble Haruhi Suzumiya in everything I do!" Konata says. "She is the ultimate player in the history of this game – if I just follow her lead, I'll be successful!" _

Meanwhile, Roy tries reasoning with Grune and Fluttershy.

"If you guys don't choose to align with me, I'm going with Cyrano and Limberg," he tells them.

"That's not nice," Grune replies. "We've never done anything bad to you."

"Right, but I want to win this game!" Roy exclaims. "I want to strategize and play this game aggressively! You guys don't want to do that!"

"You go ahead and play aggressively," Fluttershy states. "It's usually not a good idea."

_"I don't understand Grune and Fluttershy," Roy says. "They are playing way too passively. I just really don't know what they want to do."_

**Day 11**

**T Tribe**

Russia is off in the jungle, not knowing what to do. He is picking random plants and pulling them apart.

_"Vy am all alone in this game," Russia says. "I've got to play this game my own way."_

Meanwhile, Anise is feeling highly confident about her chances in the game.

_"As long as we can win just one more immunity challenge – we've got this thing!" Anise says. "And then I'm going to win, and then I'm going to have all the money I could ever want… well, maybe not all I could ever want, but at least I'll be rich for once! Ooh… I just can't wait!"_

And Kasumi is talking with Sindel about some strategy.

"You think it's safe to trust Anise?" Kasumi asks Sindel.

"I don't think it's safe to trust anyone, including _you_," Sindel replies. "But what other choice do I have?"

"I just don't want to be fooled at the wrong moment," Kasumi comments.

_"I'm trying to avoid getting the wool pulled over my eyes by Anise, so to speak," Kasumi says. "Anise seems to be a lot smarter than I thought."_

**J Tribe**

Cyrano and Limberg start their discussion over who they should vote out.

"We vote out Roy, right, ah-CHOO?" Cyrano asks.

"I thought we were voting out Konata, squinky," Limberg says.

"But maybe we go after Fluttershy, ah-CHOO," Cyrano continues.

"Or maybe we vote out Grune, squinky," Limberg adds.

"Whatever," Cyrano states. "We vote out someone, as long as it's not you or me."

"Sounds like a plan to me, squinky."

_"Limberg and I have a strong alliance going here," Cyrano says. "It's been bumpy at times, but we trust each other well and are working together all the way."_

_ "Cyrano is a good buddy to have as an ally," Limberg says. "He thinks before he acts, and he knows exactly what he's doing. He has a great idea on how to play this game. We ought to make it along far in this game together."_

**Bambi Tribe**

Angela is mad at Peter that evening.

"You know, if not for you, my plan would have totally worked!" Angela shouts at him.

"What'd I do?" Peter wonders.

"You didn't sell the fake idol," Angela tells Peter.

"Wha- wha- what are you talking about?" Peter says, aghast. "First of all, that happened 2 days ago, why get mad at me about it now?"

"Because I've been thinking hard about it now, and I finally have realized that you screwed it up!"

"And anyway, I didn't think we were trying to sell the fake idol – I didn't even know it was fake!"

"The one I made for Mario was fake, silly! Oh, you just don't know what you're doing."

_"Angela is batty – crazy – insane," Peter says. "Maybe it's the lack of food, I don't know what. She's absolutely nuts."_

**Day 12**

**Bambi Tribe**

"We've got treemail!" Angela announces.

"Let's hear it," Blaze states.

_"Get in a barrel and roll_

_ And shoot the balls into the holes._

_ If you're first to finish this_

_ You'll be in absolute bliss."_

"Interesting," Sonic says. "I'm not sure about this one."

"Whatever it is, we've got to win it," says Bombette.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The three tribes march into the immunity challenge area.

"Guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take them back."

Anise and Fluttershy hand over the immunity engines to Jet.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will choose one character to be inside a barrel. Your tribemates will then roll that barrel to certain spots, where the player will get out of the barrel and untie knots that hold bags of balls. Once you've gotten all 3 bags of balls, you'll carry the bags and roll the barrel to the finish line, where your coach will be waiting. The player will get out of the barrel and help the others open up the bags to reveal the balls. The coach of the tribe will then take the balls and shoot them skee-ball style into ten different spots. First two tribes to get all 10 balls into their spots, win immunity. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!"

Jet reveals a whole bunch of sandwiches.

"Sandwiches with all the fixins," Jet says. "But, these are only for the tribe that finishes first. So it's kind of a big deal. I know it's worth playing for. J Tribe, you've got two extra members you gotta sit out, and Bambi Tribe, you gotta sit out one member. Plus, you cannot sit out the same players in back-to-back challenges. Who's it gonna be?"

The tribes discuss who they want to sit out.

"We'll sit out Roy and Konata, squinky," Limberg states.

"And we'll sit out Angela," Blaze adds.

"Okay, sit-outs, take a spot on the bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

Each tribe puts a player inside their barrel to get started. For T, it's Anise; for J, it's Fluttershy; and for Bambi, it's Bombette.

"For immunity and a nice reward too!" Jet shouts. "Survivors ready? Go!"

The tribes start rolling their barrels.

"Not so fast!" Anise calls. "I'm getting dizzy!"

Sindel pays no mind to her, trying to get her as fast to the first station as possible. But it is J who gets to the first station before the others, and Fluttershy gets out to untie the knots.

"A slight lead for J!"

T is next to the station, where Anise makes quick work of the knots. Bambi trails quite a bit.

"Bambi better pick it up!"

J gets to the second station, with T only trailing a bit. Bambi is still back at the first station, struggling to roll the barrel correctly.

"Get it together, Bambi!"

Fluttershy unties the knots of the second bag, then quickly gets back into the barrel. Anise is right behind her, and the two race toward the third and final station. Bambi gets to the second station shortly afterward.

"A very close one between J and T here!"

The T Tribe takes the lead, with Anise untying the final bag before Fluttershy is able to start untying it. She gets back into the barrel, and her tribe rolls her to the finish line.

"Get out of that barrel and start opening up those bags, T Tribe!"

Anise scurries out of the barrel, and she begins helping her tribemates open up the bags. Shortly afterward, Fluttershy is rolled in her barrel to the finish line.

"Start on those bags, J!"

Fluttershy helps her tribemates start opening up the bags. Meanwhile, Bombette is having a hard time untying the knots with only her rope at the top of her wick.

"Come on, guys!" Ben yells. "You're making me look bad!"

The T Tribe finishes getting all their balls out, and Raine starts rolling them up the ramp toward the holes. Finally, Bombette is able to untie the final bag, and she gets back in her barrel.

"A lot of time for Bambi to make up!"

J gets all their balls out, and Samantha starts rolling them toward the holes. She immediately gets her first ball in a hole.

"Samantha with a ball in a hole!"

The Bambi Tribe rolls Bombette to the finish line, where she gets out to help the others get the balls out of the bags. Samantha, meanwhile, gets another ball in a hole.

"A nice lead for Samantha here!"

Raine shoots another ball up the ramp, and misses again. Samantha shoots her next ball, and it goes in a hole as well. The Bambi Tribe finally gets all of its balls out and over to Ben.

"Start rolling, Ben!"

Ben shoots his first ball, and it goes right in a hole. Samantha puts her fourth ball in a hole, and Raine finally puts her first ball in a hole.

"A big lead for Samantha!"

Raine and Ben both get their second balls in, while Samantha puts her fifth ball in. Samantha then shoots her sixth and seventh balls in while Raine and Ben miss a few times.

"This is getting out of control! The J Tribe can just taste those sandwiches!"

Raine puts in her third ball, while Samantha puts her eighth ball in. Ben then puts in his third ball.

"Neck-and-neck for second place and immunity!"

Samantha puts in ball number nine, leaving her one away from winning the challenge. Roy is on the tips of his toes in excitement.

"This could win it right here!"

But Samantha misses on her next throw, while Raine puts in her fourth ball. Samantha then misses again, giving Ben time to put in his fourth ball.

"Lots of pressure here!"

Samantha misses yet once again, while Raine puts in her fifth ball. Ben shortly afterward also puts in his fifth ball.

"Can Samantha finish it off?"

Samantha takes her time, lines up her shot, then rolls the ball right into the tenth and final hole to win the challenge.

"J Tribe wins immunity and reward!"

Raine and Ben ignore the celebration by the J Tribe, continuing to focus on throwing their balls up the ramp. Raine puts in her sixth ball, then gets her seventh shortly afterward. Ben starts to struggle, and Raine goes up three balls when she gets her eighth in as well.

"Raine pulling away with this thing!"

But Raine starts to struggle, and here comes Ben, making his sixth ball in. Raine misses again, and Ben puts in ball number seven.

"It's getting closer now!"

Raine settles down and rolls in her ninth ball, leaving her one away from winning immunity. Ben puts in his eighth ball, only to watch as Raine shoots her final ball toward the tenth hole.

"This could do it!"

But it misses! And Ben shoots his next ball right into a hole, leaving it all tied up.

"Next one to land a ball wins!"

Raine shoots her next ball, and it misses as well. Ben then takes his time, lining up his next shot. While he does, Raine quickly goes for another shot, trying to beat him. And she does!

"Raine with the quick shot – and it goes in! And that's it! T Tribe – wins immunity!"

"Yay Raine!" Anise screams, as her tribe begins to celebrate.

Ben frustratedly throws his ball toward the hole, and it happens to go in – too late. He hangs his head while his tribe stands by in stunned silence.

"Congratulations, J and T Tribes, these are for you."

Jet hands over the immunity engines to Grune and Russia.

"Pick up your sandwiches and fixins and head out, J Tribe. You can also head out, T Tribe."

The T Tribe heads out, and the J Tribe grabs their food before heading out.

"As for you, Bambi Tribe, you'll be visiting me at Tribal once again. You'll be down to only four members after tonight's vote."

The Bambi Tribe walks out of the immunity challenge area in sad silence.

_"Very tough loss today," Bombette says. "I hope they don't blame it on me."_

**Bambi Tribe**

"Well, that wasn't any fun," Angela complains.

"You're telling me," Peter says.

"Whoever put Bombette in the position of having to untie knots is just a moron," Angela states.

"That was Sonic's decision," Bombette says.

"Yeah, but you said you could handle it!" Sonic shouts. "And besides, you were the perfect candidate to fit in the barrel!"

"Now, now, let's not fight about it," Blaze states. "Let's just make a good decision on how to make the tribe better."

So Bombette later goes over to Angela and Peter.

"Vote out Sonic," she tells them. "That will put your alliance in the best position."

"You make a good point," Peter states. "It'd be us two against two loners."

"Exactly," Bombette says. "That's the best way to go."

But Sonic and Blaze go over to Angela and Peter with their pleas.

"Vote out Bombette," Sonic says.

"Why?" Peter asks.

"She's the last remaining ally of Mario, and she's very sneaky," Blaze says. "Plus, we want to keep the tribe strong – keep the four strongest members here, and get rid of the weakest."

_"I don't know what to do," Peter says. "Do we keep the tribe strong by voting out Bombette? Or do we play strategy by voting out Sonic? Angela and myself are the swing votes tonight. We decide who goes home."_

**Tribal Council**

The five remaining Bambi Tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area, carrying their torches. They set them down, then take their seats.

"Another challenge, another loss," Jet states. "You guys are becoming big losers."

"We thought getting rid of Mario would cure all our ills," Blaze states. "Apparently, we were wrong."

"You guys got into a big hole early, and it took an amazing performance by Ben Tan to nearly bail you out."

"Bombette was terrible at untying those knots," Sonic comments.

"Excuse me?" Bombette replies. "But you were the one who said I should do it!"

"I put you there because you'd be easier to roll," Sonic states. "You said you could do it, so I trusted you. I shouldn't have."

"Interesting," Jet states. "There's quite a bit of a squabble going on between Sonic and Bombette. Could that end up tearing apart the tribe, Peter?"

"It could," Peter says. "We've got to be careful that it doesn't, and that's why we're voting out either Sonic or Bombette tonight."

"You are?" Jet asks. "So, Angela, on what basis do you make your vote?"

"It's based on two things: strategy and strength," Angela replies. "Strategy, as who we trust the least and how it will put us in the best position going forward with the numbers. Strength, as how it will help us win the next immunity challenge. I'm not dumb here! I'm thinking very hard about this vote."

"Sonic, tell me one reason why you should stay."

"I'm strong, and I'm fast," Sonic says.

"That's two reasons," Angela corrects Sonic.

"How about you, Bombette?"

"I will put your alliance in the best position to continue on," Bombette replies.

"Okay. It is almost time to vote, but first I want to give Ben Tan a chance to say what he thinks your tribe should do. Remember, he wants one of you to win, so he can grab a hundred grand for himself."

Ben Tan steps up in front of the players.

"I need help, guys," Ben says. "I can't win these challenges all by myself. That's why I suggest you take out the weakest one in challenges, whoever you may feel that might be."

"Thanks, Ben," Jet states. "It is time to vote. Angela, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players vote.

Angela goes to vote.

Blaze goes to vote.

Bombette goes to vote.

_"Sonic, you put me in a bad position, trying to screw me over," Bombette says. "Hopefully it's you who gets screwed over."_

Peter goes to vote.

Sonic goes to vote.

_"Go home with Mario," Sonic says._

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his normal spot.

"If anyone has – oh, that's right, there are no hidden immunity idols this season!"

Angela bristles at Jet's joke.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Sonic."

He takes out the second vote.

"Bombette."

He pulls out the third vote.

"Bombette."

Bombette simply sighs.

"Fourth player voted out of Survivor: Tropical Jungle, Bombette. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Bombette gets up sadly, then twirls her wick around her torch to bring it over to Jet.

"Bombette, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out her torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Bombette scurries out of the Tribal Council area.

"Well, you keep on losing like this, and I'll be writing out a check to Samantha for $100,000. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The four remaining players grab their torches, and they follow Ben Tan back to camp.

_"Sonic really screwed me over," Bombette says. "He's the one who put me in the position to fail, and once I did fail, he then pointed the finger at me. I hope he has karma bite him in the butt."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Angela – Bombette

Blaze – Bombette

Bombette – Sonic

Peter – Bombette

Sonic – Bombette

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Roy has to make a choice:**

_"Do I go with the Distant alliance, or the airhead girls?" Roy says. "My life in the game depends on it."_

**There is a big announcement about the challenge:**

_"Only one tribe will win immunity."_

**And chaos breaks out during the challenge:**

_"Hold everything right there!"_

**A/N: Important News! Season 10 of my Survivor series will NOT be Crazy All-Stars, as originally planned. Crazy All-Stars has been postponed. Instead, Season 10 will be a Blood vs. Water-like season named **_**Family Feud.**_** 10 returning players along with their loved ones will compete in this season, and I will reveal one character and his or her loved one in each episode of Tropical Jungle. The first two characters are:**

**Cynthia! From Shamouti Island, along with her grandmother Carolina.**

**Stay tuned to see more characters as they are revealed, as well as more of Tropical Jungle, as I eventually crown one of TJBambi93's characters as Sole Survivor! Also, check out TJBambi93 and his stories, as he does Survivor: Packers and Survivor: Blood vs. Water!**


	6. This is a Big Deal

**Episode 5**

**This Is a Big Deal**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Kasumi had second thoughts about her alliance with Anise…**

"You think it's safe to trust Anise?" Kasumi asks Sindel.

"I don't think it's safe to trust anyone, including _you_," Sindel replies. "But what other choice do I have?"

"I just don't want to be fooled at the wrong moment," Kasumi comments.

_"I'm trying to avoid getting the wool pulled over my eyes by Anise, so to speak," Kasumi says. "Anise seems to be a lot smarter than I thought."_

**While Angela was blaming Peter for nonsense…**

"You know, if not for you, my plan would have totally worked!" Angela shouts at him.

"What'd I do?" Peter wonders.

"You didn't sell the fake idol," Angela tells Peter.

**At the immunity challenge, Bombette really struggled, much to Ben's chagrin…**

"Come on, guys!" Ben yells. "You're making me look bad!"

**The Bambi Tribe then chose to vote out Bombette because of her struggles in the challenge. 14 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 13**

**Bambi Tribe**

The tribe is frustrated after another loss.

"We can't keep on losing like this," Blaze says. "We're falling into a big hole."

"Well, without our weak link Bombette, we should be able to do better," Sonic states.

_"Bombette tried throwing me under the bus after our loss, but thankfully it didn't work for her," Sonic says. "Now the goal is to win and avoid falling any lower in numbers."_

Later on in the day, it starts to rain hard, and the tribe of course has no tarp. They all climb in the shelter together.

"This is a pain in the butt," Angela complains.

"You're telling me," Peter remarks.

_"It doesn't get much worse than losing along with bad weather in the jungle," Peter says. "Right now, we're not doing very well."_

**T Tribe**

Later in the day, the rain has let up. While Russia goes off wandering in the jungle aimlessly, Anise gathers Kasumi before Sindel's throne.

"What do you want?" Kasumi asks Anise.

"Easy!" Anise exclaims. "I want to talk strategy! You see, we've got to think ahead to what happens once a merge happens!"

"Okay."

"Now we are all in an alliance together, the three of us."

"So we vote out that useless Russia next," Sindel states.

"Exactly!" Anise says. "Then, once there's a merge, we have to choose who we align with."

"Either the J Tribe or the Bambi Tribe," Kasumi remarks.

"Right! Now, both tribes offer reasons for us to join with them. The J Tribe – they've got some smart guys in Cyrano and Limberg. They've also got some girls who would love to join a female alliance in Konata, Fluttershy and Grune."

"What about the Bambi Tribe?" Sindel asks.

"They are an interesting group," Anise says. "I don't know who they voted out, but they are all very social, and they'd be willing to join our alliance quickly."

"So who do we go with?" Kasumi wonders.

"Hmmmm… it's a tough one," Anise comments. "But I think we go with some of the J Tribe."

"Some?" Sindel asks. "And not all?"

"We pretend to go with all of them, and we do, at first," Anise says. "But then… when it comes down to it, we choose one group or the other!"

"Well, just remember, I call the shots," Sindel states.

Kasumi rolls her eyes, but Anise goes along with it.

"Of course!" Anise exclaims. "And then we stick together to the end!"

"It's a deal," Sindel states.

_"I'm going to let Sindel think she's calling the shots, but it's really me controlling everything," Anise says. "I'll just let Sindel take all the heat. I'm pretty good at sweet-talking people into doing my bidding. It's not that hard!"_

_ "Anise thinks she can make these alliance so easy, but I'm not so sure," Kasumi says. "I'm worried about the whole situation. I don't know how we'll get guys like Limberg and Cyrano to trust us. Moreover, I don't know if we can even get to a merge without losing one of us three girls. It's going to be tough."_

**J Tribe**

Samantha is ordering the tribe around that evening.

"Come on, you guys are getting too lazy!" she yells. "Sitting on your butts for too long will cause you to lose a challenge!"

"What do you expect from us, squinky?" Limberg asks. "We can't win forever."

_"I kind of hope we lose a challenge, that way we can finally vote someone out," Limberg says. "I'm getting a little sick of not being able to vote."_

Meanwhile, Roy is conflicted over which way to go.

_"Do I go with the Distant alliance, or the airhead girls?" Roy says. "My life in the game depends on it."_

**Day 14**

**T Tribe**

Russia is surprised to find that the tribe has received treemail the next morning. He brings it over to the others in his tribe.

"What is this all about?" Kasumi asks.

"_You will have a ball_

_ Trying to win it all_

_ Only one tribe wins this one_

_ Two players' time will be done._"

"That means that two tribes will be voting this time," Sindel states.

_"Losing this challenge does not mean much to me, because it only means Russia goes home," Sindel says. "I'm not really worried about this challenge at all."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The three tribes march into the triangle-shaped immunity challenge area, noticing that Bombette has been eliminated.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Of course!" Sonic yells.

"First things first, I will take them back."

Grune and Russia hand back the immunity engines.

"Thank you. We'll only need one of these today."

He tosses the Ben engine away.

"Only one tribe will win immunity. For today's challenge, you will play a special three-way version of the classic Survivor challenge Schmergen Brawl. Two players from each tribe will fight for one of three balls, then attempt to shoot the balls into their basket. First tribe to two points wins immunity. J Tribe, you got two extra members you gotta sit out, and you cannot sit out the same tribe members in back-to-back challenges. Who's it gonna be?"

"Grune and Fluttershy," Cyrano says immediately.

"Very well, then, Grune and Fluttershy will sit out this challenge. I'll give you all a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players talk it over, then get ready for the challenge.

"Okay, for the first point we'll have Russia and Sindel for the T Tribe, Cyrano and Limberg for the J Tribe, and Angela and Peter for the Bambi Tribe! For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The six tribe members all race out for the three balls. Russia collides into Cyrano hard. Limberg gets there first, but he slides into two of the balls and kicks them the other way. Angela grabs a ball, but Sindel tackles her immediately. Peter goes running after a ball, and he is able to grab it unharmed. He races over to his basket, but he misses on his attempt.

"Peter misses badly!"

Cyrano pushes Russia away, then goes lumbering after a ball. Limberg races after a ball as well. He is able to get there first, then he scoots past Russia towards his own basket.

"Limberg with the shot – and it goes in! J Tribe has their first point!"

Cyrano gives Limberg a high-five with his snout, and then the players leave the court.

"Next up! Kasumi and Anise for the T Tribe, Konata and Roy for the J Tribe, and Sonic and Blaze for the Bambi Tribe! If the J Tribe scores, they win immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Blaze and Sonic are the first to the balls, and each of them grabs one. Roy immediately tackles Sonic, causing him to drop his ball. Kasumi grabs a ball as well, but Konata stumbles into her and knocks her over. Anise chases after Blaze, who is running toward her basket.

"Blaze has a chance at a point here!"

Blaze shoots her ball toward her basket, with Anise diving in an attempt to knock the ball away, but it is too late.

"Blaze's shot goes in! A point for the Bambi Tribe!"

Blaze and Sonic celebrate with each other, before leaving the court.

"For our third point, we'll have the coaches come help out, along with one player! It'll be Raine with Kasumi for T, Samantha with Roy for J, and Ben with Sonic for Bambi! Survivors ready? Go!"

Kasumi rushes toward one of the balls, grabbing it quickly. Roy is also quickly out to one of the balls. He sees Sonic about to grab another ball, so he kicks it away from him. He then tosses the ball over to Samantha, who rushes over for a shot.

"This could win it right here!"

However, Samantha's shot misses. Meanwhile, Ben tackles Kasumi, who hugs onto her ball. Ben and Kasumi wrestle, trying to get the ball. Ben even starts punching at the ball, and he hits Kasumi in the wrists a couple of times, causing her to shout in pain.

"It's getting really testy down there! Ben's really pushing the limits here!"

Raine rushes over, trying to help Kasumi, but as she does, Ben kicks her in the ankle, causing her to fall over in pain.

"Hold everything right there!"

Jet rushes down onto the court.

"You need medical, Raine?"

Raine grunts. "I can heal myself…"

"Very well, then. Ben, that's enough. You're out of this challenge."

"What?" Ben yells.

"You heard me. Ben, only second person to ever be kicked out of a challenge in Survivor history."

Ben gets up and walks off the court angrily. Raine also stumbles off the court.

"Now, we'll resume this challenge. T and Bambi Tribes both down to only one player. Survivors ready? Go!"

Roy quickly goes after a ball, snatching it before Sonic can. He then passes it over to Samantha, who has another shot at a win.

"Samantha, to win it right here!"

This time, Samantha's shot goes in.

"And that's it! J Tribe – wins immunity!"

Samantha and Roy hug each other immediately, while the rest of the tribe begins to celebrate. Sonic looks frustrated, while Kasumi simply shakes her head. Ben looks on from the sideline in disgust.

"Congratulations, J Tribe, this is for you."

Jet hands over the Bill engine to Roy, who holds it up with pride.

"You may head back to camp, as you are safe once again."

The J Tribe hoots and hollers as they march back to camp in victory.

"As for you, T Tribe and Bambi Tribe, you lose again. You're both going to be down to three members after these votes. Since the Bambi Tribe scored one point, you'll have an extra day to think about your vote. The T Tribe will visit me tonight, and the Bambi Tribe will visit me tomorrow night. I'll see you both for Tribal."

The T Tribe and the Bambi Tribe trudge off in defeat.

_"We have an easy vote, just take out Russia," Sindel says. "It's a no-brainer."_

_ "I didn't want to be going back to Tribal again," Blaze says. "I'm afraid that I'm in danger."_

**T Tribe**

As soon as the tribe gets back to camp, Sindel turns to Russia. "You've done nothing for our tribe at all while we've been out here. You're headed home tonight."

"Vy see," Russia replies.

"Sorry, Russie!" Anise exclaims. "But I'm sticking with the girls! And you're not a girl. So you're going home, okay?"

"Von't you give vee one more chance?" Russia asks.

"Russia, we're all sticking together strong, us women," Kasumi states. "So you're going to have to face your defeat."

Russia simply sighs.

_"There seems to be nothing vy can do about tonight's vote," Russia says. "Vy guess vy must just accept defeat."_

**Tribal Council**

The four T Tribe members, along with Raine, march into the Tribal Council area. The players set their torches down in their respective spots.

"You haven't been here for a while," Jet states. "But you had lost the first two challenges. Russia, tell me how it feels to lose again."

"Not very good," Russia replies. "Especially vhen it's vee going home tonight."

"You mean, you already know that it's you?"

"Of course. The girls told me so."

"Is this true, Kasumi?"

"I'm afraid so," Kasumi answers. "We girls are sticking together. It's an alliance that Anise chose to make."

"So Anise, this is your alliance?"

"That's right, Jet!" Anise exclaims. "I decided from the beginning that I'd want to be with the girls. That's why I stuck with Sindel at the beginning, and that's why I'm sticking with her and Kasumi now."

"Russia, you don't really have much chance, do you?"

"Vy am afraid not. Vy don't know what to do."

"A strong alliance can make you go far in this game, and Russia, you never got to be part of one. In fact, it was your turning on the other males in your tribe in the first vote that perhaps got you in this position."

"Perhaps so."

"If everyone's so dead set on this vote, let's not waste any more time. Raine, you got anything to say about this vote?"

Raine steps up in front of the tribe. She then smiles.

"You go girls!"

She then takes her seat again.

"Okay, those three words say a ton. It is time to vote, and Anise, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Anise goes to vote.

_"Sorry, Russie!" Anise says._

Kasumi goes to vote.

Russia goes to vote.

Sindel goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet grabs the votes, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Sindel."

Sindel simply smirks.

"Russia."

Russia makes no response.

"Russia. Two votes Russia, one vote Sindel, one vote left."

Jet pulls out the final vote slowly.

"Fifth player voted out of Survivor: Tropical Jungle, Russia. You need to bring me your torch."

Russia gets up sadly, then goes over to take his torch. He holds it out in front of Jet.

"Russia, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out his torch.

"It is time for you to go."

Russia silently walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Well, that was easy. But what won't be easy is you guys trying to recover, with only three members now. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The three tribe members grab their torches, and they head with Raine back to camp.

_"Vhis just vasn't vy game," Russia says. "Vy did a lot better the first time, vecause vy had China with me. But no one vanted to become one with Russia. So I go home."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Anise – Russia

Kasumi – Russia

Russia – Sindel

Sindel – Russia

**Day 15**

**Bambi Tribe**

Angela talks with Peter that afternoon.

"We're sticking together no matter what, right?" she asks him.

"Of course," Peter replies.

"There's only one problem – we don't have the numbers."

"Yeah, I know. We should have listened to Bombette."

"Now we may have to pull rocks."

"Well, if we pull rocks, so be it. You're a good ally, I'll stick with you."

"Thanks."

_"Peter has been loyal to me the whole game, and I'll stay loyal to him," Angela says. "Even if it means picking rocks."_

_ "I don't like the prospect of having to pick rocks, but sometimes that's how it goes," Peter says. "I know a lot about loyalty."_

Sonic and Blaze also talk about the rock-picking possibility.

"You know that if there's a tie, the people with no votes pick rocks," Blaze tells Sonic.

"Yeah, I know that," Sonic says.

"So maybe we vote for the one we _don't _want to go home," Blaze states.

"The question is, who _do_ we want to go home?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know," Blaze replies.

_"We have a tough decision tonight, trying to choose who we should vote for," Blaze says. "It requires some advanced strategy here. And then I've got to wonder if I should even stick with Sonic if they don't vote for me. After all, I don't want to have to pick a rock."_

_ "I have to hope Blaze sticks with me if the votes come my way," Sonic says. "I have faith in her, but you never know when it comes to a million dollars being on the line."_

**Tribal Council**

The four tribe members, along with Ben, walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down in their designated places, then take their seats.

"Losers again," Jet states. "You've lost three straight challenges now. How does that feel?"

"Terrible, of course," Sonic responds. "But we can't do anything about it now. We've got to vote."

"And what does this vote come down to, Blaze?"

"It all comes down to loyalty, Jet," Blaze states. "Sonic and I are good friends, we're going to stick together. Angela and Peter seem to have their own alliance. So it's looking like a tie."

"And you know what happens in case of a tie, right, Angela?"

"The non-tied people pick rocks," Angela replies. "Yeah, I know that. I'm ready to pick rocks. So is Peter."

"Peter, why stay so loyal to Angela, when it's your life in the game on the line?"

"You've got to stay loyal to your alliances, no matter what they be," Peter answers. "I'm sticking with Angela because she's stuck with me."

"Sonic, what happens if Blaze turns on you?"

"If she turns on me, then I'm gone, naturally," Sonic replies. "But it also makes it known that Blaze has no backbone and can't keep an alliance to anyone."

"You feel the same way, Blaze?"

"I'm sticking with Sonic, so no worries!" Blaze laughs. "Let's not bring up nonsensical situations here."

"Okay. Angela, you nervous?"

"Of course I am," Angela says. "But how could you vote off someone as pretty as me?"

Jet laughs. "Okay, time for Ben to address you guys, maybe he can give you some advice."

Ben steps up in front of the players. "You guys have lost three in a row. This is a big deal. Now I've got a much lesser chance at winning the hundred grand, and you guys have got a much lesser chance at winning the million. Once this vote is over, you've got to stick together and start winning."

"Okay, thank you, Ben," Jet says. "It is time to vote. Angela, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Angela goes to vote.

Blaze goes to vote.

Peter goes to vote.

Sonic goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, then returns to his usual spot.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the player voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Blaze."

Blaze breathes heavily.

"Angela."

Angela looks on with a bit of nervousness.

"Angela. Two votes Angela, one vote Blaze, one vote left."

Jet pulls out the final vote.

"We have a tie," he says, showing the vote for Blaze. "Blaze and Angela, you will not vote. Peter and Sonic, you two _will _vote, for either Blaze or Angela. It is time to vote, and Peter, you're up first."

The Tribal Council music plays again as the players vote.

Peter goes to vote.

Sonic goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet grabs the voting urn, then returns to his spot.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the player voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Angela."

Angela sighs, as Jet pulls out the final vote slowly.

"Blaze. It's another tie, so you know what that means."

Peter and Sonic look on nervously as Jet drops a couple of rocks into the voting urn.

"You each will reach into the voting urn and pull out a rock. On the count of three, you will then reveal your rock. If the color of the rock is gray, you stay. If the color of the rock is purple, you go home."

Peter picks a rock.

Sonic picks a rock.

"All right, on three, you'll open up your hand and reveal your rock. One, two, three!"

Sonic opens up his hand, and looks down in disbelief at seeing that he has drawn the purple rock. Peter sees his gray rock and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Sonic, you've drawn the purple rock, so you need to bring me your torch."

Sonic simply shakes his head, as he goes over to grab his torch. He then brings it over to Jet.

"Sonic, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Sonic's torch.

"It is time for you to go."

"Good luck, Blaze," Sonic says as he waves to her, before walking away.

"Well, you guys are down to three. Any more losing and you'll be in big trouble. Forget that – you already are in big trouble! Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Angela, Peter and Blaze take their torches and walk with Ben back to their camp.

_"Ah, bad luck," Sonic says. "I can't do anything about it. I could have turned on Blaze, but what good would that have done? I would have been disloyal. So I picked the rock, and I go home early. Oh well, I guess that's just how it goes sometimes."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Angela – Blaze

Blaze – Angela

Peter – Blaze, Blaze

Sonic – Angela, Angela

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Anise has yet another one of her devious plans:**

_"Okay, Kasumi, get a load of this!" Anise exclaims._

_ Kasumi rolls her eyes at Anise._

**The Bambi Tribe feels desperate:**

_"What do we do?" Angela asks._

_ "If I knew, I think I'd tell you," Peter replies._

**And Limberg gets ready to hatch a plan:**

_"Now is time for the puppet mouse to take over!" Limberg says._

**A/N: Time to reveal another player for Survivor: Family Feud! There will be one returning player from each of my nine seasons of Survivor, including Tropical Jungle, and including a second player from Shamouti Island. We'll start with Feudal Japan, where the returning player will be…**

**Sango! The first winner in my series to play a second time. She will be joined by her fiancé Miroku!**


	7. Are You Mad?

**Episode 6**

**Are You Mad?**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**The tribes were surprised to find out that two of them would have to vote…**

"Only one tribe will win immunity."

**At the challenge, Ben fought hard to stop his tribe's losing streak, but it didn't work…**

"You heard me. Ben, only second person to ever be kicked out of a challenge in Survivor history."

**Samantha won yet another challenge for the J Tribe. At the T Tribe, it was obvious who was going home…**

"Russia, we're all sticking together strong, us women," Kasumi states. "So you're going to have to face your defeat."

Russia simply sighs.

**But while the T Tribe made the easy decision to vote out Russia, it was deadlocked over at the Bambi Tribe, where neither alliance would budge…**

"Peter, why stay so loyal to Angela, when it's your life in the game on the line?"

"You've got to stay loyal to your alliances, no matter what they be," Peter answers. "I'm sticking with Angela because she's stuck with me."

**In the end, Peter and Sonic were forced to pick rocks, and Sonic picked the purple rock, getting sent home. 12 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 16**

**Bambi Tribe**

"Dude… wow," Angela says to Peter.

"I know," Peter replies.

_"Last night I took a rock for Angela," Peter says. "One might say that was a noble move, but I don't look at it that way. I simply was doing what I thought was best for my alliance, and myself. I'd be hopeless if I had turned on her."_

"Well, we're down to three," Blaze comments.

"Our backs are up against the wall," Angela says.

"Maybe, if we stick together, we still have a chance," Blaze remarks.

_"I'm not giving up even though my ally Sonic went home last Tribal Council," Blaze says. "I plan on fighting it out as long as I possibly can. It's going to be tough, but I think I still have a shot."_

**T Tribe**

"Well, it's just us three now," Sindel remarks.

"Just the way I want it!" Anise replies.

"You can't be serious," Kasumi states. "Not having the numbers is killer in this game. Trust me, I know."

_"I've lost this game four times now," Kasumi says. "Anise – she's a rookie compared to me. She's barely even played this game. She's just here for the money, I wish the host would bribe her so she'd go home early."_

Sindel looks a bit grumpy, and Anise wants to know what the problem is.

"Oh, it's nothing," Sindel says.

"Come on, just tell me!" Anise exclaims. "Are you mad?"

"No, that's not it," Sindel replies. "I was just really hoping that this season would be mine. That I'd have a bunch of slaves just like that Queen Cynthia and that everything would go my way. But now, all I got is you two."

"And Raine!" Anise adds.

"But Raine won't go back to being my slave," Sindel whines. "So all my hopes of conquest, they're all gone. And instead, I'm going to have little choice but to stick with you two the rest of the way."

"Look on the bright side," Anise states. "You could end up winning the million!"

Sindel simply shrugs her shoulders, leaving Anise in confusion.

_"I don't know what could be more satisfying to anyone than the thought of winning such a huge cash prize!" Anise says. "I've already begun to count my winnings. Let's see, even if I were to be voted out tonight I'd win $40,000. But I'm not going to be! So that means even more money for me!"_

**J Tribe**

The J Tribe is a bit complacent after all the winning.

_"We've won so much that we're almost sick of it," Roy says. "We weren't a bunch of challenge beasts until we came here to the Tropical Jungle. Now we're on top in every challenge. But at some point, we won't be competing as tribes anymore, and the game's drastically going to change."_

Grune and Fluttershy are hanging out in the shelter, being lazy.

"You think the other tribes will be nice to us once we merge?" Fluttershy wonders.

"Maybe," Grune replies. "Hopefully they won't be mad because they lost all those previous challenges."

"I just want to get along with them, that's all," Fluttershy states.

_"I want to be able to have a peaceful time at the merge," Fluttershy says. "None of this arguing stuff, none of this strategizing stuff. I'm hoping everything will be simple as we move on in this game."_

_ "I'm not so sure it's going to be a smooth transition once we merge," Grune says. "These other players aren't going to be so happy that they lost all these times. I just hope we can get along without a big fight."_

Meanwhile, Cyrano and Limberg are strategizing, even as they watch Konata skip by them, in some sort of bizarre trance.

"We've got to choose which way we go, if there's a merge, ah-CHOO," Cyrano says.

"I know, squinky," Limberg responds. "But what if there isn't one? We've got to keep all options open."

_"The upcoming days ought to decide everything, as it concerns which way our alliance goes," Cyrano says. "We will pick a side, and stick with it as long as we feel like it."_

**Day 17**

**Bambi Tribe**

The following morning, Konata retrieves the mail for the tribe, bringing it over to them and handing it to Cyrano.

"It's telling us to meet our opponents for an important announcement, ah-CHOO," Cyrano states.

"Could it be… a merge?" Roy wonders.

So the tribe hurries on their way toward the neutral location.

**Merge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The twelve players from the three tribes all march into the neutral area.

"I know you've got to be excited about this, because we are merging!"

Everyone cheers and drops their buffs.

"We'll be going with the black buffs this time for your new tribe, the TJBambi tribe!" Jet announces. "Your new home will be the former home of the J Tribe, but in the meantime, why not enjoy a picnic lunch?"

Everyone cheers at the announcement, before going to eat.

"Coaches, you can join me," Jet states. "You'll be out of the game for the remainder of the game, but you will get to watch the Tribal Councils like jury members, although you will not have a vote. In the meantime, the rest of you can enjoy your lunch!"

Raine, Samantha and Ben leave with Jet, while the rest of the players begin to eat their lunch.

**TJBambi Tribe**

As the players begin to eat, Grune has a request for everyone.

"Please, no strategizing now," she announces. "Let's just enjoy each other's presence."

Everyone seems pleased as they continue to eat, but Blaze looks on a little suspiciously.

_"No strategy?" Blaze says. "Is that how they got by as a tribe all this time? If so, it may be a little easier to maneuver past them than I thought."_

As they continue to eat, Anise makes sure she strikes up conversations with all the members of the former J Tribe.

"So, you were just amazing over there in all those challenges!" she tells Roy. "And you, Konata, you just bring such an element of joy everywhere you go!"

Sindel looks on suspiciously as well.

_ "What is this girl trying to do?" Sindel says. "She's acting like she's pals with everyone. I really hope she isn't trying to mutiny on our alliance that we settled on."_

After the lunch, the tribe heads to their new location, one the J Tribe members had already been at for some time. Anise immediately pulls Kasumi aside.

"Okay, Kasumi, get a load of this!" Anise exclaims.

Kasumi rolls her eyes at Anise. "What is it this time?"

"I've got the most brilliant plan ever! We're going to join forces with the J Tribe, but we won't let them know that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm aligning with Roy, Konata, Grune and Fluttershy. You – you get in good with Cyrano and Limberg. We'll pretend to be two different alliances. But when we vote, we both vote the same way! It's quite simple!"

"And what about Sindel? What do I tell her?"

"You don't tell her anything! She never needed us, why should we need her?"

Kasumi simply shakes her head.

_"Anise has a plan that's going to get us all wiped out," Kasumi says. "She thinks she can pull off some amazing two-headed alliance that no one knows about. I don't think she has any clue what she's trying to do."_

_ "This is my most ingenious plan ever!" Anise says. "First, I align with part of the J Tribe, while Kasumi aligns with the other part. We split up without actually splitting up. Then, when we need to, we turn the J Tribe on itself and end up escaping scot-free. It's so easy, but only I can see it!"_

So Anise spends the day talking with her new alliance – Roy, Konata, Grune and Fluttershy.

"We don't have to get into any of that strategy stuff, do we?" Fluttershy asks.

"No, not at all!" Anise exclaims. "I'm just here to hang out, you know?"

"So, why are you playing this game?" Roy asks.

"The money!" Anise responds. "My parents need lots of it, so I'm going to win it. And I'm going to win lots and lots and lots of it! Just wait and see!"

"And you want to be named fan favorite, too?" Grune wonders.

"Why, of course!" Anise shouts. "I want as much money as possible! Please, everyone vote for me as fan favorite! I need the money!"

Everyone laughs, including the out-of-touch Konata.

_"Everything's going just fine with the alliance so far," Anise says. "It's going by so smoothly, I kind of forgot I was even playing a game here! But not to worry, I have Kasumi to keep my head on straight."_

Meanwhile, Kasumi and Sindel talk with Cyrano and Limberg.

"We've been waiting all game to finally vote someone out, squinky," Limberg says.

"We've been so frustrated with our own winning, ah-CHOO," Cyrano adds. "We haven't wanted to win so much. We've just wanted to get rid of some of these useless tribe members of ours."

"I see," Sindel says. "So if you had tried to throw a challenge, you might have been able to?"

"We didn't want to throw one, and Samantha wouldn't let us," Limberg replies. "But we wanted to lose, even if we weren't throwing it. We just didn't think we'd have to."

"Well, now you've got all the chances to vote out whoever you want," Kasumi states.

"That's right," Cyrano says. "Nothing will stop us now."

_"It feels so freeing to be able to finally vote someone out, ah-CHOO," Cyrano says. "But who will we vote out? That's up to myself and the mouse."_

**Day 18**

Peter and Angela are feeling quite lost in the tribe shuffle, not having any alliance besides each other to go by.

"What do we do?" Angela asks.

"If I knew, I think I'd tell you," Peter replies.

_"I thought staying loyal to Angela would have its rewards," Peter says. "Instead, all that's happened is that we've become the extreme minority. We have nowhere to turn at this point. We're so stuck."_

_ "It looks like surviving that last Tribal Council was only the start," Angela says. "We're in big trouble here."_

Meanwhile, Blaze picks up the treemail for the tribe. She reads it to all of them.

_"On these stumps you will stand_

_ With no one else to give a hand_

_ Last one on is the one who wins_

_ And not worry about their past sins."_

"Dreadful poem, squinky," Limberg states.

"I didn't write it!" Blaze protests.

"Well, let's go," Peter says.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The twelve remaining players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Roy hands over the Bill engine to Jet.

"Thank you. We won't be needing this anymore."

He tosses aside the Bill engine.

"This is what you'll be playing for now."

Jet holds out a necklace.

"These are the Immunity Beads of Subjugation. Wear them, and you'll be safe from being voted out. Otherwise, you are in danger. How do you win them this time? Let's get to it. For today's challenge, you'll each stand on a small tree stump as long as you possibly can. Last one standing, wins immunity. Along the way, I'll bring out some temptations, trying to get you to step down. You may take them, or pass them up. Just remember – the winner of this challenge gets a 1-in-11 shot at winning this game. I'll give you a moment to get out to your stumps, and then we'll get started."

The players all stand on their stumps.

"And this challenge is underway."

A half-hour goes by, and no one steps off, so Jet brings out something.

"I've got a cheeseburger here, for anyone who wants it."

"Did it have to be cheese, squinky?" Limberg asks. "You're forcing me to quit."

Limberg hops off his stump.

"Very well, Limberg, it's yours."

Limberg begins eating the cheeseburger, while the others watch.

"Limberg is our first out of the challenge."

Another half-hour goes by, and Cyrano steps off the stump.

"Cyrano is now out of the challenge!"

It takes about another half-hour for someone else to step off, and that is when Angela takes a step off.

"Angela, now out of the challenge!"

A little while later, Jet brings out a plate of chocolate-chip cookies.

"I want it!" Konata screams, jumping off her stump.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jet replies. "Go ahead and take them!"

Konata begins to devour the cookies, while the others look on hungrily. Fluttershy is so hungry that she actually steps off by mistake.

"Fluttershy, now out of this challenge!"

Another half-hour goes by, and this time Sindel steps off right before Jet comes out with another item.

"Not fair!" Sindel complains.

"Too bad," Jet states. "I've got some steak for whoever wants it."

"I want it!" Blaze shouts.

"And Blaze hops out of this challenge! We are down to 5!"

About a half-hour later, Grune steps down, out of the challenge, leaving only Anise, Kasumi, Peter and Roy.

"All right, final item," Jet states. "I've got five $100 bills for the next person who-"

Anise snatches the money right out of Jet's hand, as she sprinted off her stump over to him.

"Very well, that money will go down as part of your winnings, but you are now out of the challenge."

Anise rubs her fingers all over the bills greedily, not caring that she is out of the running to win the challenge.

"Only three remaining! Who will win it?"

It takes about another half-hour for Kasumi to step off, leaving only Roy and Peter.

"Peter or Roy, who will win it?"

The two stand on the stumps for about another whole hour, until one finally slips and falls off.

"Peter… hangs on! Roy slips off! Peter… wins immunity!"

Peter raises both arms in the air triumphantly, then steps off his stump. He walks over to Jet.

"Here you go," Jet says, putting the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around his neck.

Peter again celebrates, before Jet has something else to say.

"Sit!"

Peter then goes crashing to the ground, looking shocked at what happened.

"Sorry, this necklace has that drawback to it – I can make you 'sit' anytime I want."

Peter looks disheveled, but he gets up a bit angrily.

"Peter is safe tonight, the rest of you, someone's going home, you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

The players begin to walk back to camp.

_"Now is time for the puppet mouse to take over!" Limberg says._

**TJBambi Tribe**

As the players get back to camp, most of them start to scramble. Blaze and Angela seem desperate.

"What do we do?" Blaze wonders.

"I don't know," Angela replies.

But the whole time, Anise has everything under control. She talks to Kasumi about her plans.

"This is who we're voting off first," Anise tells her, whispering a name in her ear.

"Really?" Kasumi says.

"Yes," Anise replies. "Now just give Limberg that suggestion and make him think that it's his idea."

So Kasumi goes over to Limberg and tells him the name, saying "you want us to vote her out, right?"

"Why, of course, squinky!" Limberg says. "You in on it too, Cyrano?"

"Absolutely, ah-CHOO," Cyrano replies.

Anise then sits back and relaxes, while Roy comes over to her.

"Who are we voting out?" Roy asks her.

Anise whispers the name to him.

"Oh, really?" Roy replies.

"Right," Anise states. "Now don't tell anyone."

"Oh, I won't," Roy responds.

_"I finally get to play strategically!" Roy says. "This is fun!"_

_ "This move is only a steppingstone to bigger and better moves," Anise says. "The whole goal is to continue to keep my alliance in the best position, and this move will do just that."_

**Tribal Council**

The twelve remaining players walk into the Tribal Council area. The six former J Tribe members are still yet to get torches, so they take them as they enter the area.

"Each of you former J Tribe members grab a torch and get fire," Jet states. "This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents your life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The J Tribe members get fire, then set their torches down with the other torches, while looking over to see the three coaches watching the Tribal Council.

"The J Tribe came into this merge undefeated," Jet says. "Roy, what kind of advantage is that, to have all six of your members going into the merge?"

"It's a big advantage," Roy says. "It's a game about numbers, and we have all the numbers going into this Tribal Council."

"How about you guys in the T Tribe, Sindel?" Jet asks. "You don't have the numbers at all."

"No, but we're doing just fine, I'd say," Sindel replies. "Kasumi got me in good with an alliance, so there's that."

"Oh, I see," Jet says. "Which alliance are you in with, Kasumi?"

"I'm in with Cyrano and Limberg," Kasumi states.

"You mean, the J Tribe isn't all united?"

"No, it isn't," Kasumi says. "Anise joined the other side of the J Tribe, they have their own alliance. And I don't know what the Bambi Tribe is doing."

"What are you doing, Bambi Tribe?"

"Just trying to survive," Blaze states.

"Doesn't sound too promising to me," Jet says. "There's only one person here who can feel safe, and that's Peter. Peter, you're safe tonight; what do you base your vote off?"

"I vote for whoever I feel is least trustworthy," Peter says. "Then we hope to survive the vote."

"Well, we know you'll be surviving it," Jet states. "Unless you want to give up immunity."

"No, I don't want to do that," Peter responds with a laugh.

"Okay. Then in that case, it is time to vote. Angela, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Angela goes to vote.

Anise goes to vote.

_"Hee hee! You'll never see this one coming!" Anise says._

Blaze goes to vote.

Cyrano goes to vote.

Fluttershy goes to vote.

Grune goes to vote.

Kasumi goes to vote.

Konata goes to vote.

Limberg goes to vote.

Peter goes to vote.

_"I don't trust you one bit, mouse," Peter says, holding up his vote for Limberg._

Roy goes to vote.

Sindel goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the player voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"Limberg."

He pulls out the second vote.

"Blaze."

Blaze shakes her head.

"Limberg."

Limberg looks on without saying a word.

"Limberg. That's three votes Limberg, one vote Blaze."

Jet pulls out the next vote.

"Sindel."

Sindel simply crosses her arms.

"Sindel."

Sindel looks a bit surprised.

"Sindel. We're tied, three votes Limberg, three votes Sindel."

Jet pulls out the next vote.

"Sindel. Four votes Sindel, three votes Limberg."

Sindel starts to shake her head.

"Sindel. Five votes Sindel, three votes Limberg, one vote Blaze, three votes left."

Jet opens up the next vote slowly.

"Seventh player voted out of Survivor: Tropical Jungle, and the first member of our jury, Sindel. You need to bring me your torch."

"Unbelievable!" Sindel complains, as she walks over to get her torch.

Sindel notices Raine chuckling a bit from the bench.

"Hey, this just means you've got less a chance at winning your hundred grand!" Sindel yells at her.

"Sindel, the tribe has spoken," Jet states, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

Sindel puts her nose up in the air as she marches out of the Tribal Council area.

"Well, I can pretty safely say that that was a blindside. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The eleven players take their torches and go back to camp.

_"I can't believe it!" Sindel says. "I can't figure out who or where this vote came from – it was a true blindside. It makes no sense to me, either. Voting me out is completely inexplicable at this stage of the game. I don't get it at all!"_

**Who voted for whom:**

Angela – Limberg

Anise – Sindel

Blaze – Limberg

Cyrano – Sindel

Fluttershy - Sindel

Grune – Sindel

Kasumi – Sindel

Konata – Sindel

Limberg – Sindel

Peter – Limberg

Roy – Sindel

Sindel – Blaze

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Limberg is mad that he received votes:**

_"I want to know who voted for me, and why!" Limberg shouts. "This is not cool, squinky!"_

**Roy thinks about switching alliances:**

_ "You know, maybe this alliance isn't for me," Roy says._

**And Jet offers the players a bribe:**

_"Fifty thousand dollars as a bonus, to the first person who accepts this bribe," Jet states._

**A/N: Time to reveal another pair of players for Survivor: Family Feud! This time, I'm picking from Survivor: Seireitei Forest, and the player I'm going with this time is…**

**Light Yagami! Along with his sister, Sayu Yagami!**

**Light literally only made the cut overnight, as I've been battling between him and a different character for this spot on the roster. In the end, Light is in, the other character is out. You'll get to find out which other character that was on my wiki in the near future. Anyway, Light and Sayu are in for Survivor: Family Feud!**


	8. You've Been Spending 20, 40, 60 Dollars

**Episode 7**

**You've Been Spending $20, $40, $60**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**The tribes merged…**

"I know you've got to be excited about this, because we are merging!"

**And immediately Anise went to strategizing and plotting…**

"I've got the most brilliant plan ever! We're going to join forces with the J Tribe, but we won't let them know that!"

**But in the meantime, the Bambi tribe figured they were in trouble…**

_"I thought staying loyal to Angela would have its rewards," Peter says. "Instead, all that's happened is that we've become the extreme minority. We have nowhere to turn at this point. We're so stuck."_

_ "It looks like surviving that last Tribal Council was only the start," Angela says. "We're in big trouble here."_

**However, when it came down to it, Anise turned on her former alliance mate Sindel, having her two-headed alliance send her home as the first member of the jury. 11 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 19**

**TJBambi Tribe**

"Okay, so why did we vote out Sindel again, squinky?" Limberg asks.

"I guess she was the biggest threat," Kasumi replies.

"You guess? Are you taking orders from someone else?" Limberg wonders.

"I got ahold of the word that she was going home, so I thought we should vote with the others," Kasumi says. "Would _you_ rather have gone home?"

"I guess not," Limberg replies.

_"I can't figure out why Anise chose to send home one of our own tribemates last night," Kasumi says. "I'm going to find out why."_

Kasumi approaches Anise later in the day to find out her reasoning behind the vote.

"So…?" Kasumi says.

"So what?" Anise asks.

"So why did we vote out Sindel, when we had plenty of other choices?" Kasumi wonders.

"Oh, that," Anise says. "Simple: we get the J Tribe to believe that they're in control. When they aren't, of course; we are. But now since we voted out one of our own, they think that they're running the show. We'll add to that further by voting out one of the Bambi Tribe at the next Tribal Council. And they'll think they have total control of this game."

"But aren't we going to run out of numbers?" Kasumi asks.

"Not at all!" Anise replies. "Remember, it's Cyrano and Limberg in one alliance, Roy somewhere else, Konata off in la-la land, and Grune and Fluttershy with me. These six couldn't be more disjointed!"

"Oh, all right," Kasumi replies.

_"Putting my life in Anise's hands is probably not the best decision," Kasumi says. "I've lost this game four times, though, so maybe getting a little help is my only chance at winning."_

_ "I've got everything figured out!" Anise says. "There's absolutely nothing I could think of that could distract me from my task now."_

Meanwhile, Peter and Angela try to figure out what they can do in their situation.

"Our votes were useless last time," Angela says. "We need to find a way to make them useful."

"Or maybe we just continue to stay out of harm's way," Peter replies.

"Not likely," Angela states. "They were going after the T Tribe that time, now they're probably going to go after our tribe."

"In any case, winning immunity is paramount," Peter says.

_"I'm just going to try to keep on winning immunity, and see what happens," Peter says. "It can't hurt if I just win immunity from here on out, can it?"_

A little later in the day, Limberg wonders about how the voting went in the previous Tribal Council.

_"I want to know who voted for me, and why!" Limberg shouts. "This is not cool, squinky!"_

So he goes up to Blaze, who is simply eating rice.

"Did you vote for me, squinky?" he asks.

"Why?" Blaze asks.

"Why?!" Limberg replies. "Wouldn't you be mad if you were voted for?"

"Actually, I was voted for, and I kept my cool about it," Blaze responds.

"Fine," Limberg says. "You act like that, you and the rest of your Bambi Tribe are going next!"

_"I'm not too happy about getting voted for last night, and I figure it was the old Bambi Tribe that voted for me," Limberg says. "Well, in that case, I'm voting them out next. The puppet mouse will have his way!"_

**Day 20**

Grune and Fluttershy are giggling with Anise that morning, when Konata comes up to them with the mail.

"Want to read it for us?" Grune asks Konata.

"Sure," Konata replies.

"Time to see some action

And to have an auction

You will get your chance to bid

Your money to be rid."

"Truly an awful poem," Fluttershy complains.

"Let's go!" Anise exclaims.

**Auction**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eleven remaining players walk into the Survivor Auction area and take their seats.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction," Jet states. "Each of you has received $500, which is yours to keep, or to bid on any item you choose. You may not share money or items won in the auction. Bidding will be in $20 increments, and this auction will end without warning, so if you see something you like, I suggest you bid on it. We'll start with this first item, which will remain covered up."

"$20!" Konata shouts.

"$100!" Fluttershy yells.

"$200!" Konata shouts.

"$300!" Fluttershy screams.

"$300…" Jet says. "Going once, going twice… sold! To Fluttershy, for $300! Let's see what you got!"

Jet reveals an autographed picture of himself.

"That's it?" Fluttershy asks.

"Hey, I didn't say there wouldn't be any duds," Jet says. "That is, if you consider this a dud! You can sell this on eBay for more than that!"

"Thanks," a disappointed Fluttershy replies, taking the picture.

"Next item, will remain secret," Jet says.

"$20!" Konata cries.

"$40!" Grune shouts.

"$60!" Cyrano says.

"$100!" Limberg yells.

"$100… any other takers?" Jet wonders. "Going once, going twice… sold to Limberg!"

Limberg walks over to get his item.

"You've just won a bowl of ants!" Jet exclaims.

"Can I give these to Cyrano?" Limberg asks.

"As long as you do not share them, you can give the item completely to Cyrano," Jet replies.

"Here you go," Limberg says, handing over the bowl of ants to Cyrano, who eats them quickly.

"So far, so bad," Jet says. "But I know you'll like this item: $20 for a letter from your loved ones, to anyone who wants it."

Every single player raises their hand, save for Anise.

"Anise, this isn't even worth $20 to you?" Jet asks.

"Jet, I know my family well enough, and they'd rather have the $20 over the letter being read," Anise replies.

"Fair enough," Jet states. "Everyone else, come take your letters."

The others go and pay for their letters and take them.

"Next item, a T-bone steak."

"$20!" Konata yells.

"$500!" Blaze shouts.

"Blaze, you don't have $500," Jet replies.

"Oh, okay, then, $480!"

"Anise, the only one who can beat her."

"She can have it," Anise says.

"Sold! To Blaze, for the rest of her money!"

Blaze quickly hands over her money to grab her steak, which she begins to eat.

"Next item, a whole pizza!"

"$20!" Konata screams.

"All my money!" Roy shouts.

"Anise, again, yours to have if you want it."

"No thanks," Anise says.

"Sold! To Roy, for his remaining $480!"

Roy runs over to snatch his pizza.

"Our next item, will remain secret."

"$20!" Konata says.

"$40!" Grune shouts.

"$100!" Fluttershy says.

"$120!" Grune yells.

"$140!" Fluttershy shouts.

"$200!" Grune screams.

"A bidding war between Grune and Fluttershy," Jet comments.

"She can have it," Fluttershy says.

"Sold! To Grune, for $200! Let's see what you've won!"

Jet reveals a plate of spaghetti for Grune.

"Congratulations, Grune," Jet says, as Grune hands over her money. "Next item, significant information in this game, for whoever wants it."

"$20!" Konata screams.

"$100!" Limberg shouts.

Kasumi crosses her arms, having an idea what the information is. Angela and Peter do not budge, either.

"Sold to Limberg, for $100!"

Limberg rushes over to get the information.

"Here's your piece of paper," Jet tells him. "You may read this yourself, or share it with anyone else at your leisure."

Limberg looks at the piece of paper quickly, looks a bit disappointed, but goes back to his seat.

"The next item is a chocolate milkshake," Jet says.

"$20!" Konata cries.

"$120!" Angela shouts.

"$200!" Grune yells.

"$300!" Angela screams.

"Wow, $300 to Angela!" Jet exclaims. "Going once, going twice… sold to Angela for $300!"

Angela runs over to Jet, hands over her money, then takes a sip of the milkshake.

"Totally worth it," Angela tells Jet.

"Okay, our next item, a big advantage in the next immunity challenge," Jet states.

"$20!" Konata yells.

"I'll pay everything for it," Peter states.

"Anise, your choice, you're the only one who can outbid Peter," Jet states.

"Let him have it, I don't need immunity," Anise replies.

"Bold statement there by Anise," Jet says. "It's yours, Peter."

Peter hands over the remainder of his money to Jet.

"I'll reveal the advantage you have at the challenge, Peter," Jet states. "Our next item is a cheeseburger and French fries."

"$20!" Konata shouts.

"$200!" Limberg shouts.

"$200 to Limberg… anyone else want it?" Jet asks. "Going once, going twice… sold to Limberg, for $200!"

Limberg rushes over to Jet.

"You've won a bunch of these auctions today, Limberg," Jet states. "Here you go."

Limberg begins eating his cheeseburger.

"Next, something I know you'd all like: a phone call home."

"$20!" Konata screams.

"I'll pay all my money, Jet," Cyrano states.

"Cyrano going with $480, and it's up to you, Anise," Jet says.

"I want the money!" Anise exclaims.

"Very well, then, sold to Cyrano for $480! Cyrano, get on the phone here! Who do you want to call?"

"I'm going to call my wife Snooty," Cyrano tells Jet.

"Sprint will get her on the line, and you'll have 30 seconds to talk with her."

"30 seconds?" Cyrano protests.

"I'm joking," Jet replies. "This isn't Who Wants to be a Millionaire. You have all the time you want. As for the rest of you, this Survivor Auction is over!"

**TJBambi Tribe**

_"I can't believe it!" Konata says. "I bid on every single item, and all I won was the one letter! This is no fair!"_

While Konata goes off and sulks, most of the players read their letters, while waiting for Cyrano to come back.

_"I don't need any letter from my loved ones to get by," Anise says. "I'll be perfectly fine on my own. When you've been spending $20, $40, $60 on food you could buy for a fraction of the price, you really regret that spending after the game is over. This $500 is much more useful to me!"_

Peter, meanwhile, is very happy that he got the advantage at the challenge.

_"With this advantage, I have a better chance at staying another three days," Peter says. "It's very important at this stage of the game."_

But Limberg is disappointed over the information he received.

_"All this tells me is that there are no immunity idols in this game," Limberg says. "I thought it'd at least be a clue to one. Now I don't have anything to pull over on anyone."_

When Cyrano comes back later in the day, Limberg tells him the unfortunate news.

"No immunity idols, squinky," Limberg says.

"You mean, you couldn't find it, ah-CHOO?" Cyrano replies.

"No, it's the note," Limberg states. "It says there are no immunity idols in this game."

"That was sure a waste of money, then, ah-CHOO," Cyrano responds.

"You're telling me, squinky," Limberg states.

_"No immunity idols makes for some interesting strategy," Cyrano says. "I'm not sure if this helps us or hurts us."_

**Day 21**

As the players prepare for the immunity challenge, Anise talks a bit with Kasumi.

"What is it?" Kasumi wonders.

"I'm trying to figure out which way we're going to go in the vote tonight," Anise says. "You know, which alliance to take out?"

"Well, it seems to me that there's only one, and that's the Bambi Tribe," Kasumi replies.

"But we can always turn on say, Roy or Limberg," Anise says. "Especially if we think they're getting too smart."

_"Anise really worries me with all this thinking she's doing," Kasumi says. "She's either going to think herself out of the game, or think _me_ out of the game. And the latter is worse."_

_ "I know what I'm doing here," Anise says. "Kasumi just has to trust me, that's all."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eleven remaining players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back from Peter. Sit!"

Peter goes crashing to the ground, allowing Jet to snatch the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off his neck.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will hold on to a rope, connected to a heavy beam. Every ten minutes, you'll drop back a knot on the rope, until you are down to the end of the rope. Peter, since you have an advantage in this challenge, you'll get to move up two knots on the rope at any time you wish. I'll give you a moment to get ready, and then we'll get started."

The players all take their ropes.

"For immunity, and a 1-in-10 shot at winning this game! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players all begin feeling the stress of holding up their beams by their ropes. Fluttershy struggles greatly early on, and she drops her rope not even five minutes in.

"Fluttershy is out first!"

The challenge reaches ten minutes in.

"Okay, you must all go back one knot on your rope."

The players go back a knot. Grune begins to struggle, and a couple minutes later, she drops her rope as well.

"Grune, out of this challenge!"

Another ten minutes go by, compelling the players to drop back another knot.

"I'll use my advantage now," Peter says.

"Peter uses his advantage, and he's back up to the first knot," Jet says.

The ten minutes go by without incident, and the players drop down another knot.

"We're a half hour in! This has got to be getting really hard on you now!"

Konata and Angela start to slip up, but they hold on. Anise then drops her rope.

"Anise is out of this challenge!"

Konata slips up about a moment later.

"Konata is out!"

And Angela slips and drops her rope right before it is time to go to the next knot.

"Angela is out, and we are down to six!"

Kasumi starts to struggle, as does Blaze, as they move to the next knot.

"You're now forty minutes in, and the women have been dropping like flies!"

Blaze suddenly drops her rope as well.

"Blaze is out! The men, really dominating in this challenge!"

Kasumi finally drops out.

"All women are out! It's all men competing! We really have some great men in this game!"

Another ten minutes go by, and the players drop to the next knot. Limberg finally drops out of the challenge.

"It's down to Cyrano, Roy and Peter!"

It takes another ten minutes for anyone to drop out, as they go to the final knot. Roy can no longer hold on, and he drops out.

"It's gonna be either Cyrano or Peter who wins immunity!"

After about twenty more minutes of holding on, Cyrano can hold on no further, and Peter's advantage pays off.

"That's it! Cyrano is out, and Peter wins his second straight immunity challenge!"

Peter lets go of his rope, then jogs over to Jet to receive his necklace.

"Congratulations, Peter, you are safe from tonight's vote, for the second straight time. The rest of you, someone's going home, you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

Peter walks back to camp triumphantly.

_"Winning this challenge was huge," Peter says. "I'd say that it was definitely worth it, buying that advantage in the challenge."_

**TJBambi Tribe**

Anise immediately goes to her alliance and tells them who they are voting for, but Roy has second thoughts.

_ "You know, maybe this alliance isn't for me," Roy says._

So he goes over to Limberg and Cyrano, asking them who they are voting for. But he is surprised whenever Limberg and Cyrano tell him the same name.

_"Wow, so both alliances are voting out the same player?" Roy says. "Okay."_

Little does Roy know that Anise had already told Kasumi who to vote for, and Kasumi had relayed that information to Limberg and Cyrano.

"This should be an easy vote, squinky," Limberg says. "And then it's me, you – Cyrano – and Kasumi to the end."

"Exactly, ah-CHOO," Cyrano says.

_"I really like this alliance I'm in," Limberg says. "I really feel comfortable where I'm going with it."_

Meanwhile, Blaze and Angela wonder what to do.

_"Should I vote against Angela?" Blaze wonders. "Or should I work together with Angela to try to put a scare into one of the other players? I really don't know what I should do."_

Angela asks Peter for some advice.

"I'm just voting for Limberg again," Peter says. "I've got immunity, so it really doesn't matter to me."

"Makes sense," Angela replies.

_"I'm really worried about this Tribal Council, because it really could be me tonight," Angela says. "It's a tough situation to be in."_

**Tribal Council**

The eleven remaining players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them in their places and take their seats.

"We now bring in the member of our jury," Jet states. "Sindel, voted out last Tribal Council."

Sindel marches into the Tribal Council area and takes her seat. The coaches also walk in and take their seats.

"Peter, hard-earned immunity challenge win, wasn't it?" Jet asks.

"Well, I had help," Peter says. "I won't say that was all me."

"But you did do well to pull out that immunity win," Jet says. "Cyrano, disappointed that you weren't able to win it?"

"Absolutely, ah-CHOO," Cyrano says. "But I think I'll be safe tonight."

"Interesting that you say that," Jet says. "Angela, you willing to say you're going to be safe tonight?"

"Not at all," Angela replies. "I'm in danger of being voted out."

"Anyone else think they are in grave danger of being voted out?"

Blaze raises her hand.

"So, Blaze, you also think you're in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, it's clear the J Tribe is just removing the other two tribes. I'm surprised the T Tribe members aren't more worried too."

"Kasumi, why aren't you worried?"

"I have a good alliance with Cyrano and Limberg," Kasumi replies. "They're keeping me safe."

"I see. And what about you, Anise?"

"I've got an alliance with Roy, Konata, Grune and Fluttershy!" Anise exclaims. "I feel very safe!"

"Okay. But what if, say, I were to offer a bribe?"

"A bribe?" Anise's eyes light up immediately.

"That's right. I'm offering a bribe, to anyone who is willing to quit this game right now."

"How much?" Anise asks.

"Fifty thousand dollars as a bonus, to the first person who accepts this bribe," Jet states.

Anise looks over at Kasumi, who shakes her head. She looks at Grune, who gives her a befuddled look. She looks over at everyone. Finally, she makes up her mind.

"I'll, I'll…"

Or maybe not.

"Oh, I don't know what to do!"

Jet holds out the $50,000 check. "It's right here, for the taking. No one else seems to want it."

Anise takes another look at Kasumi.

"Okay, fine!"

"You're taking it?"

"No, I'm not taking it! I mean, fine, I'll stay in the game!"

"Very well then. No one else wants this thing?"

Everyone else shakes their heads.

"Fine," Jet says, as he is about to throw the check in the fire.

"Wait!" Anise screams.

"You want it?" Jet wonders.

"You know what, I'm going to…"

Anise looks over at Kasumi again.

"No, I won't take it!"

"Fine, then," Jet states.

He crumbles the check up into a ball and tosses it into the fire. Anise jumps from her seat as she watches the check burn.

"How dare you waste good money like that!" Anise shouts.

"It's you who wasted it," Jet states. "After all that, it is time to vote. Angela, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Angela goes to vote.

_"If you're willing to quit for a bribe, maybe you're willing to go home the normal way too," Angela says, holding up her vote for Anise._

Anise goes to vote.

Blaze goes to vote.

Cyrano goes to vote.

Fluttershy goes to vote.

Grune goes to vote.

Kasumi goes to vote.

Konata goes to vote.

_"I don't even know why I'm voting this way, just going with the crowd," Konata says._

Limberg goes to vote.

Peter goes to vote.

Roy goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns his normal spot.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the player voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Limberg."

He takes out the second vote.

"Anise."

Anise looks around in a bit of confusion.

"Anise."

Anise shakes her head.

"Blaze."

Blaze nods sadly.

"Blaze. Two votes Blaze, two votes Anise, one vote Limberg."

Blaze crosses her arms.

"Blaze. Three votes Blaze."

Jet pulls out the next vote.

"Blaze. That's four votes Blaze, two votes Anise, one vote Limberg."

Jet takes out the next vote.

"Blaze. Five votes Blaze, two votes Anise, one vote Limberg, three votes left."

Jet opens up the next vote slowly.

"Eighth player voted out of Survivor: Tropical Jungle, and the second member of our jury, Blaze the Cat. That's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Blaze gets up sadly to grab her torch. She then brings it over to Jet.

"Blaze, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Jet snuffs out her torch, and Blaze gives a quick wave goodbye, before exiting the Tribal Council area.

"Well, that was an interesting Tribal Council, for all the wrong reasons. And Anise may have put a target on her back, inadvertently. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Anise shrugs her shoulders, while getting up with the rest of her tribe to take their torches back to camp.

_"I played a good game," Blaze says. "I think my performance here was satisfactory. I would have loved to have gone farther, but that's how it goes. Now we'll see who gets my jury vote."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Angela – Anise

Anise – Blaze

Blaze – Anise

Cyrano – Blaze

Fluttershy – Blaze

Grune – Blaze

Kasumi – Blaze

Konata – Blaze

Limberg – Blaze

Peter – Limberg

Roy – Blaze

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Roy figures things out very quickly:**

_"There aren't actually two alliances, there's only one!" Roy says. "But the person pulling the strings wants us to think there's two. Now who could that be?"_

**Anise realizes she may need to change things up:**

_"Our alliances have to turn on each other, Kasumi," Anise says._

_ "And then what? One of us two goes home?" Kasumi asks._

_ "Maybe."_

**And there's a twist at the reward challenge:**

_"You may take your reward, or give it up for an advantage in the immunity challenge."_

**A/N: Time to reveal another pair of players for Survivor: Family Feud! Coming from Survivor: Hueco Mundo, our next contestant is…**

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi! Along with his daughter, Nemu!**

**Stay tuned to see who else will make the cut for Survivor: Family Feud!**


	9. What's Your Question?

**Episode 8**

**What's Your Question**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Limberg was mad that he got voted for…**

"Did you vote for me, squinky?" he asks.

"Why?" Blaze asks.

"Why?!" Limberg replies. "Wouldn't you be mad if you were voted for?"

**But things calmed down at the Survivor Auction, where Cyrano was the big winner…**

"Very well, then, sold to Cyrano for $480! Cyrano, get on the phone here! Who do you want to call?"

"I'm going to call my wife Snooty," Cyrano tells Jet.

"Sprint will get her on the line."

**Or perhaps Anise was the big winner…**

_"I don't need any letter from my loved ones to get by," Anise says. "I'll be perfectly fine on my own. When you've been spending $20, $40, $60 on food you could buy for a fraction of the price, you really regret that spending after the game is over. This $500 is much more useful to me!"_

**In any case, Peter won an advantage at the Auction, and then won immunity once more…**

"That's it! Cyrano is out, and Peter wins his second straight immunity challenge!"

**At Tribal Council, Anise was tempted greatly when Jet offered a bribe…**

"Fifty thousand dollars as a bonus, to the first person who accepts this bribe," Jet states.

**But Anise didn't take the bribe, and Blaze the Cat was voted out. 10 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 22**

**TJBambi Tribe**

"So that was rather uneventful, ah-CHOO," Cyrano comments to Limberg.

"For you," Limberg says. "I got a vote cast against me."

"Oh, come on," Cyrano replies. "Votes like that don't matter."

_"Limberg keeps on worrying about these throw-away votes, but they aren't going to mean a thing in the end," Cyrano says. "He's got to make sure those don't throw him off his game."_

Meanwhile, Anise discusses with Kasumi in secret who to vote out next.

"Okay, we want Peter out, because he's a huge challenge threat," Anise tells her.

"And if he wins immunity, I assume we vote out Angela?"

"Exactly."

"Sounds easy enough. But shouldn't we be thinking past then?"

"Relax, Kasumi, I've got everything under control. You just worry about controlling Limberg and Cyrano. Okay?"

"Right," Kasumi sighs.

_"I don't know what I'm doing, following Anise like this," Kasumi says. "But it's worked so far. I don't think it's right to turn on my closest ally, and it'd probably come back to haunt me. So I'm following Anise as long as I can, even if her plans don't exactly make sense."_

_ "Kasumi seems so on edge, and there's nothing to worry about!" Anise says. "I've got everything figured out. I'm not rushing into things, I'm taking things one vote at a time."_

Anise and Kasumi are just about to walk away from each other, when Roy creeps up on them.

"Roy!" Kasumi exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing," Roy replies.

Roy then walks away, realizing that Anise and Kasumi are together.

_"There aren't actually two alliances, there's only one!" Roy says. "But the person pulling the strings wants us to think there's two. Now who could that be? It's either Kasumi or Anise. It's my goal to figure out who's in charge. But I can't do it in front of my alliance. They'll turn on me if I cause trouble."_

So later in the day, Roy talks with Kasumi in front of Limberg and Cyrano.

"So Kasumi, I saw you talking with Anise," he says.

"Yeah?" Kasumi replies. "So what?"

"I think there's some explaining to do," Roy replies. "Because everyone has been thinking that you've been calling the shots."

Cyrano and Limberg look on with interest.

"Well, rest assured, I'm not," Kasumi says.

"Oh?" Roy replies. "Then who is?"

"Let's not get into that," Kasumi states.

"Wait a minute, I think this is important, squinky," Limberg says.

"So do I," Cyrano breaks in.

Kasumi sighs. "Oh, all right. Anise and I are close. We've been working together the last couple of votes. Anise's goal was to make you guys think that she and I weren't together, but we are. Are you happy now?"

Roy, Limberg and Cyrano all look a bit annoyed.

"We can't have Anise pulling the shots around here, squinky," Limberg states. "She's got to go next."

"I agree," Cyrano says. "She's liable to take one of us out."

"Kasumi, if you want to prove that you can be trusted, you're going to have to go up against Anise," Roy states. "Else, you're in a lot of trouble."

Kasumi looks nervous. "I see," she says. "I'll go tell Anise our deal is off."

"Good," Roy says.

_"I don't know what to do now," Kasumi says. "The façade of the two alliances is gone. It was a put-on, and now it's out the window. I have to either align with Anise, and risk the wrath of my former alliance, or turn on her."_

_ "I caught Kasumi covering for Anise, and now things are going to get interesting," Roy says. "The first thing we've got to do, though, is get the free agents Angela and Peter on our side."_

Anise, meanwhile, is having fun with Konata, Grune and Fluttershy. They are playing tic-tac-toe in the sand.

"Tic-tac-toe, three in a row, I win!" Anise exclaims.

"Not fair!" Konata complains. "The cat should win!"

"Oh, silly, Anise is joking," Grune breaks in. "It's a tie."

Just then, Kasumi walks over to them.

"Kasumi?" Fluttershy wonders. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got to talk with Anise," Kasumi says.

Anise looks a bit peeved, but she and Kasumi go into the jungle to talk together.

"What is it?" Anise asks.

"Roy ratted us out to Limberg and Cyrano," Kasumi replies. "They now know that we're working together."

"I see…" Anise says. "Then that can only mean one thing."

"What's that?"

"Our alliances have to turn on each other, Kasumi."

"And then what? One of us two goes home?"

"Maybe."

Kasumi sighs. "Who are you going to vote for?"

"Roy! He's obviously up to no good."

"So what do we do?"

"We band together to take out one of our former alliances. That means that either you turn on yours, or I turn on mine. But the first thing we do is take out Roy, because he's in no man's land."

"You realize this is a big risk you're taking."

"I know, but it's worth it!"

_ "You can't win if you don't take risks!" Anise says. "If my plan works, I'll have Roy out, and the big threat defused. If not, oh well!"_

That night, Roy talks with Peter and Angela.

"You guys are in a bad position, aren't you?" he says.

"Tell us about it," Peter replies.

"You don't have to rub it in," Angela adds.

"Well, how about voting with me? I've got inside information that could blow you away."

"And what's that?" Peter asks.

"First you have to agree to vote with me."

"Fine, whatever," Angela replies. "Just tell us."

"Okay. Get this: the two alliances are really only one."

Angela's eyes get a bit bigger. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, Kasumi and Anise each put on a front as if they were running two separate alliances. But they aren't. In fact, they've been working together to control all the votes."

"I see," Peter states.

"But what does that mean for us?" Angela asks.

"That means you guys can be the swing votes, along with me! We turn the two alliances on each other, and then we choose one alliance or the other to go with."

Angela looks thoughtful. "Not a bad idea," she says. "We'll sleep on it."

"It's a great deal for you guys, you better take it!" Roy says.

_"Roy wants us to become swing votes in what would be a total shakeup of the game," Angela says. "It's worth thinking about. Of course, if we're wrong by trusting Roy, then Peter and I are sitting ducks."_

**Day 23**

Anise goes to talk to Angela and Peter that morning.

"What's your question?" Angela asks Anise.

"Oh, I just wanna know if you two are gonna vote against Roy!" Anise exclaims.

"Roy?" Peter asks. "Now that's funny, Roy was talking last night about voting _you_ out."

"Of course he was, that backstabbing little traitor," Anise replies. "He's turned to Limberg's alliance."

"Limberg's alliance?" Peter questions. "That's another funny thing, because Roy told me that there is no other alliance – there's only one, and that you and Kasumi have been working together."

"We have!" Anise exclaims. "But that doesn't mean Limberg's in it. Limberg's just been controlled like a puppet."

"The puppet mouse has become a puppet, then," Angela replies.

"That's right! But he's not part of my plans. You vote against Roy, then you two will remain safe for a while."

"Okay, we'll see," Peter responds.

_"Anise offers us something, an opportunity to stay around past Limberg," Peter says. "But now that we know she's pulling the strings around here, it would make a lot of sense to get her out. It would really give us a large boost."_

_ "I don't know what Peter and I are going to do," Angela says. "It's either Anise or Roy. Those two are the big power players in the game right now."_

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The ten players march into the reward challenge area, finding a large table.

"Guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"Today, you'll be playing a game of shuffleboard. Closest to the X wins. Wanna know what you'll be playing for?"

"Sure, why not?" Limberg says.

Jet reveals a big feast.

"You'll get to enjoy this feast with one other person. But there's more."

Everyone looks on excitedly.

"You may take your reward, or give it up for an advantage in the immunity challenge."

Peter's eyes light up. A bunch of the players clap in excitement.

"Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"We'll draw for spots and then get started."

The players draw for spots, and then line up in order.

"Round one of two! Going first is Peter!"

Peter shoots his puck, and it comes up well short of the X.

"Next up is Limberg!"

Limberg slides his puck down the board, and it gets pretty close to the X.

"Now it's Angela!"

Angela knocks Limberg's puck off the board, while hers goes quite a bit away from the X.

"Going now is Anise!"

Anise shoots her puck, and it lands very near the X.

"Good one for Anise! Can Kasumi knock her out?"

Kasumi shoots her puck, and it goes very near to Anise's, protecting it.

"Interesting. Now it's Roy!"

Roy shoots his toward Kasumi's, and it knocks into both her puck and Anise's.

"Anise still the closest! On to Cyrano!"

Cyrano shoots his puck right off the board.

"Cyrano does no good! Now here comes Grune!"

Grune shoots her puck, and it flies right toward the X, but ends up going too far past it.

"Now it's Konata!"

Konata shoots hers, and it goes way off the board.

"Terrible shot! Go ahead, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy shoots hers, and it misses all the other pucks and flies off the board.

"Okay, we'll go in the opposite order for round two. Fluttershy, you're up first!"

Fluttershy shoots her puck off the board again.

"No good for Fluttershy! Konata?"

Konata knocks Roy's puck closer to the X, but not close enough to beat Anise's. Her own puck is well short.

"Okay, now it's Grune!"

Grune shoots one too short.

"Go ahead, Cyrano!"

Cyrano shoots, and ends up providing more protection for Anise's puck instead of getting close.

"Not good. Roy?"

Roy shoots his as hard as he can, and he ends up knocking several pucks into each other. However, Anise's remains the closest.

"Kasumi is next!"

Kasumi shoots hers toward the other pucks and provides another blocker.

"Anise, you're still the closest. Can you better that mark?"

"We'll see, Jet," Anise replies.

She strategically shoots her puck to provide a blocker for her own.

"Nice shot there by Anise. On to Angela."

Angela tries shooting her puck hard, but it misses badly.

"Go ahead, Limberg."

Limberg shoots his puck very hard, and it goes right off the board.

"It's down to Peter! Can he find a way to get his puck in there?"

Peter shoots his puck, but it comes up short.

"And that's it! Anise… wins reward!"

Anise raises her arms in celebration, then hugs Kasumi.

"Anise, you seem pretty close to Kasumi. In fact, if my eyes weren't mistaken, it almost looks like Kasumi was trying to help you win that challenge."

Anise shrugs her shoulders, while Kasumi winks at her.

"Okay, Anise, you get the choice: a feast with a friend, or an advantage in the immunity challenge."

"Oh, that's an easy one!" Anise replies. "Give me the food!"

"Okay, the food is for you. Who are you going to enjoy it with?"

"Why, Kasumi, of course!"

"It's all yours. Go ahead and enjoy it together."

Kasumi hugs Anise, and then the two go over to enjoy their meal.

"The rest of you, I got nothing for you. You can head back to camp."

**TJBambi Tribe**

"Boy, Anise and Kasumi are sure close," Roy comments, as the players walk into their camp.

"You better believe it, ah-CHOO," Cyrano responds.

"A duo can be very dangerous," Peter states.

_"I'm starting to wonder if we ought to knock out Anise or Kasumi and split them up," Peter says. "If everything Roy's said is true, then that would really turn this game on its ear."_

_ "Hopefully I've planted enough seeds into Peter and Angela's heads to sway them," Roy says. "I can't sway the three girls – they're too dumb."_

**Reward**

Anise and Kasumi are enjoying their meal together.

"You know I was trying to help you win," Kasumi says.

"Of course I knew!" Anise replies. "And I thank you so much!"

"Now, what do we do about Roy?"

"I've already got it all under control. Peter and Angela are going to vote with us to vote him out."

"But what if Roy finds a way to persuade them to vote for you?"

"No worries! Peter and Angela wouldn't do that, because it'd create a 5-5 tie. And why would they take the risk of picking a purple rock?"

"You sure Konata, Grune and Fluttershy are a solid five with us?"

"Absolutely! None of those girls would dream of voting for me."

"What about Limberg and Cyrano?"

"You try to get them to believe there's still two alliances. If they believe you, then we keep them around longer. If not, we cut them loose!"

"I'm really nervous about this."

"Oh, come on, there's nothing to be worried about, I've got everything under control! Now relax and eat your steak!"

_"Anise is getting awfully confident," Kasumi says. "In fact, maybe a bit overconfident. She's playing a really risky game right now – all the power players have their targets focused on her. It might take only one crazy vote for her to go home."_

_ "Kasumi is way too nervous," Anise says. "If she just realized that I've got everything under control, she'd stick with me and we'd have smooth sailing to the Final 3!"_

**Day 24**

**TJBambi Tribe**

That morning, Kasumi talks with Limberg and Cyrano, who are very suspicious of her. She realizes she has to defuse a bomb.

"Look, guys, I haven't turned on you, just because I'm close to Anise," Kasumi tells them. "The one I'm after is Roy – who's part of Anise's alliance anyway."

"Ah, but Anise doesn't have an alliance, squinky," Limberg replies. "That cover already got blown."

"You guys don't realize what's going on here," Kasumi says. "Anise and I are going to choose one group or the other – either her group of Roy, Grune, Fluttershy and Konata, or you two."

"We don't believe you, ah-CHOO," Cyrano responds.

"Yeah, besides Roy is not with Anise by any means," Limberg adds. "Sorry, Kasumi, but we're cutting you loose."

"You're cutting _me _loose?" Kasumi shouts. "Well, excuse me! Anise is the one calling the shots! Why get mad at me?"

"We're getting Angela and Peter with us, and forcing a tie," Cyrano states. "The goal is to pick rocks and win that way."

"That's the worst way to go about things!" Kasumi exclaims. "All you're doing is putting yourselves at risk, when there's no reason to do so."

"So be it, squinky," Limberg states.

_"Limberg and Cyrano have turned on me, and thus things get dicey," Kasumi says. "If Anise is wrong and Angela and Peter join up with Roy and those two, it's a rock-picking situation where anyone can go home, including me. I don't like this."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The ten players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"Guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"We sure are!" Konata screams.

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Peter goes crashing to the ground, and Jet snatches the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off him.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Today's challenge has two parts. The first part involves everyone racing down a balance beam, holding a bag of dominoes in your hands. The first three to make it to the end of the balance beam with their dominoes move on to the second part of the challenge. If you drop your bag, or step off, you've got to go back to the beginning. The three who move on will use those dominoes to set up a chain reaction to knock over a ball into a plate. First one to set up all their dominoes, knock their ball and break their plate, wins immunity and a guaranteed 1-in-9 shot at winning this game. I will note that you must set up all 30 dominoes or else you will not be allowed to knock them over, and a premature knockdown will disqualify you from the challenge. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players all get ready, then line up at the starting line.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players step on to their balance beams with their bags of dominoes in their hands, and many of them find it difficult to balance. Grune falls off immediately, while Konata stumbles a few steps down the beam and off it.

"This isn't easy!"

Limberg starts to make some ground. Cyrano stumbles off the beam and has to go back to the start. Anise stays steady, as does Peter. Angela has some trouble, but stays on the beam. Kasumi also stays on. Fluttershy falls off the beam badly, as does Roy.

"Good start for Limberg!"

Limberg remains in the lead as he approaches the ¾ mark, with Peter next behind him. Anise ends up falling off the beam at the halfway point and has to run back to start. Kasumi starts to catch up, while Angela slowly but surely goes down the beam. Grune at this point has fallen off three times, as has Konata. Fluttershy also goes down for her second time.

"Grune and Konata are utter embarrassments right now!"

Limberg takes his time, then makes it to the end of the beam.

"Limberg is on to the next round!"

Peter and Kasumi are the farthest down the beam at this point, with Angela quite a bit behind. Roy tries desperately to catch up. Anise falls off the beam a second time.

"Who's moving on?"

Peter gets to the end of the beam successfully, with Kasumi just a few steps behind.

"Peter's on!"

Kasumi is almost to the end when she suddenly loses her balance and slips off.

"What a slip by Kasumi! That's going to cost her this challenge!"

Kasumi rushes back to the start, but she is hopeless at this point. Angela slowly makes her way down the beam to the end.

"And Angela finishes! We've got our three! The rest of you are out of the challenge!"

Kasumi looks the most frustrated of the seven who sit down on the bench.

"Next part of the challenge, you're going to open up those bags of dominoes and start setting them on the path. There are 30 dominoes, you must set all 30 to have a chance at winning. Survivors ready? Go!"

The players immediately start stacking their dominoes. Angela gets off to a quick start. Limberg slips up almost immediately and has a few dominoes fall off the track.

"You've got to be slow and steady with this!"

Angela continues her early lead with her stacking, while Peter follows along slowly. Limberg continues to have trouble.

"Gotta stack all those dominoes before you go for the win!"

Angela gets about two-thirds of hers stacked, while Peter is about halfway through. Limberg keeps on inadvertently knocking his over.

"Limberg really struggling!"

Angela stacks her final dominoes, then races back to the start. Peter continues stacking, slowly but surely.

"Angela, going for the win!"

Angela starts the chain reaction, and the dominoes begin colliding. They make it about halfway down the line before stopping.

"Angela fails! Everyone still in this!"

Peter finishes his stacking, then he races back to the start.

"Peter, going for his try!"

Peter knocks his first domino into the second, and they begin the chain reaction. They keep on going all the way to the end, and there is nothing to stop Peter from winning.

"The ball smashes the plate, and that's it! Peter wins immunity!"

Peter shouts in celebration, while Limberg looks a bit frustrated.

"Congratulations, Peter, once again, this is for you."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Peter's neck.

"Peter is once again safe at Tribal Council. The rest of you, someone's going home, you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

_"With immunity, I don't have to worry about a purple rock," Peter says. "That's big."_

**TJBambi Tribe**

The tribe arrives back at camp, and Kasumi immediately goes over to talk with Anise.

"Limberg and Cyrano are against us," she tells her. "I failed in my attempt."

"No worries!" Anise exclaims. "They aren't part of our plan anyways! Just let them go, and vote with us!"

Meanwhile, Roy huddles with Cyrano and Limberg.

"You're with us now, right?" Limberg asks.

"Yes, I am," Roy replies. "We've got to get Anise out."

"We're only three, though," Cyrano states.

"I'm going to keep on working on Peter and Angela," Roy responds. "But if we get a 5-5 tie, you've got to be willing to pick rocks. That's our only way to take down Anise."

"You got it, squinky," Limberg says.

_"I need everyone to be willing to pick rocks," Roy says. "If not, I'm doomed."_

Roy walks over to Peter and Angela.

"So, you going to vote with us against Anise?" Roy asks. "That's really the only hope for you guys."

"Definitely," Peter says. "I don't have to worry about a purple rock because of my immunity. And even if I did, I've been willing to pick rocks in the past."

"Good," Roy replies.

_"All is set up for an epic clash tonight," Roy says._

**Tribal Council**

The ten players march into Tribal Council, torches ablaze. They set them in their spots and take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury. Sindel, and voted out last Tribal Council, Blaze."

Sindel and Blaze walk in with serious looks on their faces and take their seats. Behind them come Raine, Samantha and Ben Tan, who also sit down.

"Yesterday's reward challenge saw Anise and Kasumi presumably work together to win. Peter, does that concern you?"

"We all know how dangerous a duo can be in this game," Peter replies. "Certainly I've got my eyes on them."

"It's a bit surprising to me," Jet says, "because last Tribal Council Anise and Kasumi claimed to be in different alliances. Yet they voted together."

"We now know it was all a ruse," Roy remarks. "Kasumi and Anise are together, and there weren't separate alliances. So I've bailed on Anise because of that."

"So if you aren't with Anise, who are you now with?"

"Limberg and Cyrano. They didn't like what Kasumi and Anise pulled, either."

"But that's only three. You expect to take down a group of seven with only three?"

"Angela and Peter are with us too. They've been their own alliance, and we respect that. They're the swing votes, and we've invited them to vote with us."

"So you're the swing votes, Angela and Peter?"

"That's right," Angela says. "We control how this vote goes down. We can either force a tie, or go with Anise."

"What are the advantages to forcing a tie, Peter?"

"Well, I've got immunity, so I don't have to worry about a rock this time," Peter replies. "If the right person picks the rock, it gives Angela and me a big advantage. The only way things could go sour for us is if Angela picks the rock."

"Anise, all this talk is about going against you, what do you think about it?"

"I've got a solid five with Kasumi, Grune, Fluttershy and Konata," Anise replies. "All of them are willing to pick rocks for me, if necessary."

"Our hope is that Angela and Peter vote with us instead of with Roy," Kasumi adds.

"And what if they don't?"

"Then we pick rocks."

"Interesting. Before we get to the vote, I'm going to ask you, Peter, if you'd like to give those Immunity Beads of Subjugation to anyone."

"I don't see any reason to give them up," Peter replies.

"Very well then. It is… time to vote. Angela, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Angela goes to vote.

Anise goes to vote.

_"Sorry, Roy!" Anise says. "You were my ally, but not anymore!"_

Cyrano goes to vote.

Fluttershy goes to vote.

Grune goes to vote.

Kasumi goes to vote.

Konata goes to vote.

Limberg goes to vote.

Peter goes to vote.

Roy goes to vote.

_"The wool was pulled over my eyes too long," Roy says, holding up his vote for Anise. "No longer."_

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet grabs the votes, then returns to his normal spot.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Roy."

He pulls out the second vote.

"Anise."

He takes out the third vote.

"Roy."

Roy looks on nervously.

"Anise."

Anise shows no sign of concern.

"Roy."

Roy's leg shakes with nervousness.

"Anise. That's three votes Roy, three votes Anise."

Jet opens up the next vote.

"Roy."

Jet takes out the next vote.

"Anise. We're tied again, four votes Roy, four votes Anise."

Roy looks really nervous.

"Roy. Five votes Roy, four votes Anise, one vote left."

Jet opens up the final vote very slowly.

"We have…"

He opens the final vote the whole way.

"A sixth vote for Roy."

Roy looks confused. He looks over at Cyrano and Limberg, then at Angela and Peter. It's Angela who hides her face from Roy.

"Roy, you need to bring me your torch."

Roy frustratedly gets up from his seat and grabs his torch. He then brings it over and holds it in front of Jet.

"Roy, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Jet snuffs out Roy's torch, and Roy trots on out of the Tribal Council area.

"That vote was 6 to 4. Coming into the vote, from what you guys told me, it was supposed to be 7 to 3 or 5 to 5. Something doesn't quite add up, and that ought to be a topic of interest. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head back to camp.

_"I don't understand," Roy says. "I guess Angela didn't want to pick rocks? That's the only explanation I can come up with. If that's the case, she went up against even Peter. At any rate, I'm the first J Tribe member to go home, and that sucks. I wanted to play hard, and it turns out I played too hard for my own good."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Angela – Roy

Anise – Roy

Cyrano – Anise

Fluttershy – Roy

Grune – Roy

Kasumi – Roy

Konata – Roy

Limberg – Anise

Peter – Anise

Roy – Anise

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Peter and Angela have it out over Angela's vote:**

_"I was willing to pick rocks for you, yet you weren't willing to pick rocks for me!" Peter shouts at Angela. "How is that fair?"_

**Limberg and Cyrano wonder where to go from here:**

_ "We've got to figure something out, ah-CHOO," Cyrano says._

_ "I'll think something up," Limberg replies._

**And there's a reward sure to be to Anise's delight:**

_ "You are playing for up to $10,000 in cash!"_

**A/N: Time to reveal the next players for Survivor: Family Feud! This next player is a real sleeper…**

**Hotaru Tomoe, also known as Sailor Saturn, from Survivor: Hikawa Shrine, along with her father, Dr. Souichi Tomoe! These two have a secret that's going to really shake up the game!**


End file.
